Sixteen
by BeastBoyintheBlue
Summary: It has been two years since Trigon.Beast Boy and Raven are sixteen.There is a new Teen Titan and Raven is going crazy over a certain green Titan.What will the new Titan bring?But it will all end in the words:I love you. BBxRae KFxJinx RedXxBatgirl RobxSta
1. Emotions

1(Beast Boys POV)

It had been at least two years since Trigon. I went into the bathroom, we had just beat Billy Numerous for the umpteenth time this week and I had worked up a sweat.I started to think about the past two years which brings me to Blizzard (a.k.a: Calvin Tramdon).

1 year ago

I walked down the hall thinking about pranks and how to make Raven smile. The main room was busy as usual. Cyborg was working on who knows what, Robin was talking to Star and Raven was reading her book.

I skipped in, went to the fridge and got some tofu cake, my own special creation. I then walked over to Raven, who must have eyes in the back of her head (though Ive yet to find them) because she told me to go away before I had a chance to say anything.

"Come on Raven! Im not that bad!" I said.

"You sure fooled me." She said in the usual depressing way.

I made a big frown and got to eating my tofu creation. I wondered why she hated me so much. I decided to mellow out a little and stop being so hyper. My thoughts were cut short because the alarm sounded. It was Mad Mod.

He turned around. "Oh, hello my duckies."

"You're coming with us." Robin Said cooly.

"Don't think so governor." He said.

Only to get nailed by a giant ball of water. He crashed into the nearest wall. Water came out of thin air rapped itself around him like a cage, and then froze into solid ice.

I looked to where the ball had come from and was shocked at who I saw.

Cyborg saw my expression and asked. "BB, do you know this guy?"

"Ya." I said still, staring at him. "He's my cousin!"

I stared at him and he stared back. The cousin that had left the Doom Patrol, my cousin. We said our greetings. He stayed with us and soon became the official sixth Teen Titan on our team. Blizzard is my age and we get along pretty well. I am one week older than him. He gets along with the rest of the team too and soon earned their trust (even Raven's!).

Present Time

I washed my hair and lathered myself up with soap (personal hygiene was a virtue I had discovered about eight months ago). I finished got out and wrapped a towel around my waste.

I stood in front of the mirror and gazed at my reflection. I had grown the most out of all the titans. I was about 5'8", Robin 5'9", Cyborg at least 6'2" Blizzard was my height, Raven was about 5'4" and Starfire 5'6".

(Raven's POV)

Beast Boy was playing video games with his cousin, Robin was chatting with Starfire and Cyborg was updating the tower.

I sat and read my book for a while

"Damn it!" Beast Boy yelled

"Dont be a sore loser BB! said Blizzard.

"Shut Up!"

"Whatever."

Beast Boy stood and walked over to the fridge where I happened to be standing. He reached over me with ease. He grabbed some tofu.

"Morning Raven!" The changeling said with a smile.

'He's looking right at you!' said one of my emotions.

'Quiet!' I said in my mind.

It was then that I realized I was starting to blush.

"Morning." I replied.

He looked at me with those green eyes of his and made another smile then joined his cousin, stuffing the tofu in his mouth.

He came back a few minutes later to get more food and noticed the book I was reading.

"I didnt know you liked books of romance." He said

"Uh, ya." I replied.

At that moment I stood up and went up to the roof. He was so different then he was two years ago. He used to be a goofy, annoying, skinny, short, weak, little prankster. Now he was almost the exact opposite, a dreamy, charming, much more heavily muscled, tall, strong and hot guy. Wait, what was I thinking? It was Beast Boy. Ya, I liked him a little more than I showed, but LOVE?

Me and LOVE didnt mix. He was probably really popular and wouldn't want me anyway, right?

'Have you seen how he looks at you some times? said Lust, one of my more annoying emotions.

'Tell me about it!' said Love. 'He is so hot, and in good shape too!'

All of my emotions started talking at once and it was getting very irritating

"Shut up!" I yelled

"But I didnt say anything!"

I turned around to see Beast Boy standing behind me. He had a very intimidating grin on. I turned around and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Watch Doin?" He asked

'Ask him out!' Said Charming.

'Shut it!' I said in my mind.

"Im just watching the scenery." I told him.

(Beast Boys POV)

There I was standing next to her, she was even more beautiful then she was last week.

Well here it goes. I thought.

"Well, I was wondering.Uh...if ...you would like to go to the pool later today?"

(Ravens POV)

Did he just ask me out? No he is probably just trying to be nice or was he?

"Ya, I would like that." I told him.

(Beast Boys POV)

'Yes!' I was screaming in my mind but kept cool on the outside.

"How about at twelve?" I asked.

"Okay." Raven said.

"Okay see you then."

"See you."

I hopped down the stairs; I was so happy that she has said yes. I went to the mall since it was only ten and I bought a pair of green and yellow trunks that went down to my knees. We walked to the pool at eleven-thirty and got there by twelve.


	2. The Pool & Bad Grammer

(Ravens POV)

We each got changed in the different bathrooms.

I wore a blue bikini to look less like a goth.

BB, stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the chair next to me.

He has such a hot bodyཀ said Charming.

Hes in pretty good shape too.

Hes not that gorgeous or strong. Said Arrogance.

Beast Boy was in about average, but pretty darn good shape. He had about a four pack and pretty nice biceps and had evidently been pumping iron. He flexed his arms for some girl teenage preps that were around.

I got up and sat in the hot tub and relaxed.

(Beast Boys POV)

I got away from the girls and saw Raven in the hot tub. I walked over and got in.

AFinally escaped your fans? she joked.

AUh huh. I said

AI have a joke for you. She said

AOkay A

AWhy isnt Dracula popular?

I thought about it for a second.

AI give up.

She smiled then said, ABecause hes a pain in the neckཀ

We both laughed. Wait a minute, Raven was smiling, laughing and telling jokesཀ She must have been having an extremely good time.

Later I went up on the high dive.

I had been practicing my form and it was pretty good. I jumped once, twice and then leapt off the high dive while Raven watched. I was sort of hoping to impress Raven one way or another.

One time I looked down and saw her talking to three of the girl preps. I was surprised she was talking to them at all, actually she looked pretty happy. Then the girls left I quickly finished my dive and ran over to her.

AWatcha guys talkin about? I asked.

AYou.

AOh really. I said. AWhat did ya say?

AThey asked if you were a nice guy and I told them yes. She replied.

I thought I saw her blush for a second, but she quickly returned to normal. I was surprised she hadnt gotten in a fight with those girls.

(Ravens POV)

There he was starring me down with those big green eyes. He really had grown over the years, he was at least 58 and his skinny shape was more bulky and broader. I needed to get him out of my headཀ There was no possible way that I had the tinniest crush on him.

Have you gone locoཀ Said Lust.

Have you seen me lately and Love is going even crazier than I amཀ

I dont love himཀ I screamed in my mind.

I just like him as a friend.

Whatever. Said Bravery.

I will talk to you when I get back to the tower. I told them. In the meantime shut upཀ

(Beast Boys POV)

AHey, I brang some lunch with us. I said.

Uh oh I had just said brang instead of brought, thats bad grammar. I stood there waiting for her to tease or pester me about it. Instead she acted like nothing had happened.

AGood, Im hungry. She said.

AOkay Ill go get the food. I said.

I walked over to the locker rooms and got the food. She was so different, much nicer. Raven had only grown a couple inches on the outside, but on the inside she was a much more barable person.

Now that I think about it I used to be an extremely annoying person and still am every once in a while. Raven wasnt the only one that had changed, I was 58 and was working out at least once a week.

I brought back our lunch and we sat and ate and talked. After that we packed up and headed home. It had been a good way to get to know each other a little better. We went to the main room.

AThanks, I had fun. She said then floated to her room before I could say anything.

Maybe I should go talk to her. I thought. Should I ask her out?

I couldnt make up my mind. Finally I brought up the courage to go talk to her.


	3. A Workout, A Talk & He hit me!

(Ravens POV)

I was in my mind having a talk with my emotions. Rage was tied up and had been since Beast Boy and Cyborg had been there two years ago. Cunning and Responsibility guarded her.

"But Raven, Hes not a little brat anymore, he's changed." Said Love.

"He loves Terra." I said.

"Terra is a statue, literally!" Cried Honesty

"Guys Ive already told you I dont love him, I like him as a friend."

"Whatever." Said Cunning.

I left my mind through my magic mirror.

'Talk to him.' Said lust.

There was a nock on my door just as I yelled outloud.

"Shut up and leave me alone you jerk!" I screamed.

"Oh, my bad." Came BBs voice on the other side of the door.

'Look what you made me do you idiot!' I thought.

'Oh my god, I am so sorry!' Said Lust

I put my head outside the door and saw Beast Boy walking down the hall, his head down. His ears were drooping, which ment he was upset.

"Hey wait." I said.

He turned around. A small smile appeared on his face.

He ran over.

"I thought you wanted me to go away." He said.

"I wasnt talking to you." I said.

"Oh, then who were you talking to?" He said his eyes focused on me.

"Uh, my emotions." I said

"Oh, thats cool." He said.

Another one of his dreamy and mesmerizing grins appeared on his face.

"I was wondering, if maybe we could, Oh I dont know-"He said, thinking.

"Go out to a movie?"

'YESSSSS!' Said Lust and Love at the same time.

(Beast Boys POV)

At that moment the alarm sounded. 'Damn alarm!'

Raven took off to the main room and I followed.

We went to a jewelry store and found Dr. Light.

"Hello children." He said AWell youve changed.

So had he, he was starting to grow gray hairs

It took a while, but Dr. Light was sent to jail and we headed back home.

We went out to pizza. I decided to ask Blizzard a question that I needed to know the answer to.

"Why did you leave the Doom Patrol?" I asked.

"I can't say." He said.

"Dude, I need to know."

"No you don't."

"I seriously need-" I started.

"Do you understand what 'no' means?"

"You just can't take 'no' for an answer, can you?"

"Just stay away from me."

Blizzard got up and walked home. He was known to hold grudges for at least a week. Actually, I was known to do that too, from time to time.

Raven went to her room and I followed.

The door was about to close but I stopped it.

"Hey about the-" I started.

"Why are you asking me?' She interrupted.

"Cause I really like you." I blushed when I had realized what I had said.

(Raven's POV)

"No you dont." I said.

'Raven, what are you doing!' Screamed Charming.

(Beast Boys POV)

"Uh, yes I do." I said.

I was confused and could sense this was going to end badly.

"Please leave." She said.

"Oh, ok." I said.

I left with my ears down. I was hoping she would change her mind, but she kept silent.

She didnt come to dinner and was probably avoiding me.

I went to the gym, Calvin was there on the treadmill. At the sight of me he left. That made me even more depressed.

I started with some push ups, curl ups and pull ups. I can only do about eighteen push ups, twenty-nine curl ups and twenty-nine pull ups. I am best at doing pull ups, Im not so good at the other two. I lifted two twenty pound weights for a little bit. I later used the treadmill.

After that I took a shower, put on my towel and went to my room. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked a lot different .I was taller, had a more mature face and was stronger. My cous was about as strong as I was and a little leaner.

I flexed my bicep. I had decided to work out because all the popular guys were strong and big. They also got the most girls. It actually worked for meཀ

I put some boxers on and went to sleep.

The next day I was watching television when Blizzard came. He got some hot chocolate and headed for the door, I decided to talk to him. So I jumped over the couch and ran for the door. I got there just before him and blocked his way,

"Move." He said.

"No."

"Move." He said more calmly.

He was definitely getting irritated.

"Dude, we need to talk." I said.

He walked around me and was leaving when I grabbed his wrist.

(Blizzards POV)

He grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but couldnt. Two years ago I couldve escaped his grip easily, but not now. He was just as strong as I was now. I wasnt in the mood for this, especially not with him.

"Let go." I demanded.

"No." He said.

"Let go." I said it again.

"Make me." He said challengingly.

Whether he was looking for a fight or not, he got one.

(Beast Boys POV)

He put his hot chocolate down and I thought he was going to keep arguing. I was sick of his grudges, especially against me. I wasnt going to let go until he forgave me for yesterday. He wasnt one to start a fist fight so you could imagine my surprise when he turned around and hit me right in the middle of the face.

The pain wasn't instant but two seconds later it throbbed. He hit me really hard and my nose was leaking blood. Everyone was looking, even Raven who had just came in.

He hit me! He hit me! I thought.

I might have lunged at him if the pain wasnt so intense and if I wasnt bleeding so badly.

He looked at me, gave an angry glare and left.

Raven brought me some tissues.

"Thanks." I said.

After my nose stopped bleeding I went to the hot tub that my cousin and Cyborg had installed last week. I could not believe what had happened, then I thought about Raven.


	4. AN

(A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry about the A's and I's thing. My dumb computer changed my quotation marks into A's and I's. just thought you would like to know. I feel so dumb. Okay I have an author to recommend. Sweetnevermore. The reason is because I got a lot of ideas from her story Eighteen. If you like this you have got to read her story. It is kina like the original. I promise the story will get better. None of my friends no I do this stuff.sighs. I have a lot of spare time on my hands so I will be updating every day!(Most likely.)Well enjoy the next chappie!)


	5. Don't leave & The Movie

(Beast Boy's POV)

One week later my bro and I forgave each other and I went back to thinking about Raven.

The stupid alarm sounded, it was the HIVE 5.

We arrived at the jewelry store and began our battle.

Raven fought Kid Wicked, Cyborg fought Mammoth, Robin fought Gizmo and Frostbite and I took on Billy Numerous. Jynx had left the Hive and joined Kid Flash and was now one of the good guys.

During the battle Kid Wicked hit Raven hard and Mammoth picked her up and started to crush her.

"Raven!' I yelled out.

"She cant breath!" Said Cyborg.

Robin and the others were busy and I didnt know what to.

Mammoths laughing was cut short when a gigantic ice ball smashed into him. Blizzard jumped down and started throwing punches and kicks at him. I would have to remember to thank him later.

Raven was unconscious, so I carried her back to the tower in the newly weds position. I laid her down on the couch in the newly installed living room. Her breathing returned to normal.

I left to get some covers and find the remote for the television.

She grabbed my arm.

"Dont go." She said.

"I wont, never." I said.

I leaned down and kissed her. I brought her up to her feet and we hugged.

(Ravens POV)

"Dont let go." I said

"I never will." He replied dreamily.

Then we kissed. All of my emotions except rage screamed.

'YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY!' Squealed Happy.

My emotions went wild.

The once weak, irritating, little prankster was now holding me so gently, but so strongly. I knew if anything happened he could protect me. I had my hands upon his strong arms.

I opened my mouth to say something and he put his finger on it.

"Shh, dont ruin the moment." He said softly.

I had once said that to him two years ago. I smiled, I was happy. The others came in.

"Finally!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Yayyy!" Starfire giggled and clapped her hands.

Robin nodded and Blizzard let out a big whistle.

"Um, Beast Boy you can let go now." I said.

Im sure my face was bright .

Beast Boy just smiled and seemed very happy.

"I told you never."

"Beast Boy."

"Okay, okay." He said.

I went up to the roof. Its a new comfort spot for me. I used my mirror to enter my mind. All of my emotions were excited.

"Oh Raven, I am so glad!" Screamed Happy.

"Okay guys, you need to be on your best behavior, cause I really like Beast Boy and I really dont want to end up killing or mauling him."

"Okay." Some of them said.

With that I left Nevermore.

I was walking down the hall and saw a very recent picture of the team. Beast Boy had his new signature grin on. The others looked the same as they always did. Blizzard had on his signature grin too. Thats where BB had gotten the idea for his, from his cousin.

I saw me, I had my hood up and was frowning. I looked at Beast Boy, he was so strong, charming and handsome. Garfield looked almost exactly like Calvin. The only difference was that BB had green skin and B had regular white skin. BB also had green eyes and green hair, while B had light blue eyes and pure white hair with blue around the edges.

I made a big sigh and went to the main room to talk to Beast Boy. How could he like me. I discarded the thought and tried to be happy.

I ran into Blizzard in the main room.

As he past me he said. "Hey, Raven nice night for a movie."

He winked at me and nodded toward Beats Boy, who was eating lunch on the able.

I smiled at Blizzard, he smiled back and winked again.

I sat down next to Beast Boy.

"What was that about?" He asked with a smile.

"What?"

"You and Blizz."

"Oh, nothing."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Would you like to go to a movie?" I asked.

"Really, awesome!"

We decided to walk there.When we got there we decided to see a comedy or horror.

"Wow, Wicked Scary 5, is out. Wanna see it?" Said Beast Boy.

"Okay." I told him.

"Really?"

"Really."

AI wont get scared. I assured him.

We went up to the line to get our tickets. AHi, two tickets two Wicked Scary 5.

The clerk just stood and stared "You're, you're, you're, you're Beast Boy!"

"Oh, yep." Said Beast Boy, a small grin on his face.

"Uh, here, there free."

"Gee thanks." He said.

The clerk gave me a look and I gave him one back.

"Um, cmon Rae lets go."

We gave the tickets to the ticket taker.

"It's theater nine."

"Thanks." I said.

He also gave me a look.

"The nerve of those-" Beast Boy started.

"Its fine." I tried to assure him

"No its not!"

"Dont worry."

"Fine." He grumbled.

He was trying to make me feel better and I appreciated it.

(Beast Boys POV)

Ever since Raven made our tower into a haunted house when she saw the first Wicked Scary, scary movies havent frighten me as much.

"Dont go down the stairs, dont go down the stairs." Raven whispered to herself.

The character in the movie screamed and Raven gasped.

"Dont worry." I whispered to her.

"How are you not afraid?" She asked.

"After what you did two years ago?"

It was dark, but I swear I saw her blush.

The movie ended and we walked back to the tower. It was about five when we got back. Robin made us do the training course. Blizzard now held the record and I was determined to beat him. I beat his record and held the record, until my cousin beat his previous record and my new one.

We invited over the Titans East and some other new recruits. It was a wild party and even Raven joined in the fun. It eventually ended and Raven had fallen asleep on the couch. Unfortunately, Kid Flash raced Mos and Menos around the tower and Mos and Menos ran through the wall in Ravens room.


	6. In Bed with Beast Boy!

(Ravens POV)

I opened my eyes . I wasnt in my room. I looked around, I saw clothes and old pizza boxes, it was definitely Beast Boys room. I sat up, I still had my uniform on. I was still a little tired so I laid back down. Someone was breathing on the back of my neck. I turned around and saw Beast Boy.

I shot out of bed, I had just been laying in bed with Beast Boy!

"Uh-" He groaned in his sleep, he was probably dreaming. I gasped as he had on no shirt, but he was still wearing boxers(thank god!). He had good muscle tone and had some scars on his chest and stomach. His hair was a mess and he drooled a little bit.

Then in his sleep he grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of him. My eyes widened in horror.

'Dont wake up, dont wake up.' I thought.

'Not good.'

'Oh, its very good.' Said Happy.

Beast Boys eyes suddenly fluttered open and he blinked for a while.

"Well hello Raven." He said in a cheerful and superior voice.

"What brings you here?" He chuckled.

I tried to get up but he pulled me back down with his superior strength.

"Beast Boy that wasnt my fault, in your sleep you-" I started but didnt get to finish.

"And you used to tell me not to ruin the moment." He laughed.

He had a big grin on. He turned me so my back was against his hard stomach. I must have turned the deepest red.

"Uh, why am I in here?"

"Well we werent going to let you sleep in your room with that big hole in your wall. So I brought you here to spend the night until Cyborg can fix your wall sometime this week. Dont worry it was completely innocent." He must have been blushing.

'You know youre enjoying this!' Said Lust.

I ignored her.

Right then BBs stomach growled.

"Im kinda hungry and not that tired." He said.

"How about you?"

"Yeah." I replied.

Beast Boy stood up and got out of bed. I sat up and looked at his chest and blushed. He looked down at his chest with a confused look on his face, looked up and shrugged. He quickly turned into a leopard and stretched. We walked to the kitchen. I looked at the clock, it was 5:30.

"Yum." Said Beast Boy. He was looking at all the different tofu creations he had stashed in the fridge.

He took a plate of tofu that looked like a cake.

"You want some?" He asked me.

"Uh, no thanks."

I was used to Beast Boy pestering me about stuff. For example I thought he would start holding the food in front of my face and try to convince me to try some.

"You sure?" He asked. BB raised one of his eyebrows.

"Im sure."

"Ok, suit yourself."

'Wow, that was easy.' I thought.

'Well duh!' Said Bravery. 'We told you, hes changed.'

'You know what guys, I think your right.' I thought.

'She finally sees the light.' Said Sarcasm.

"Uh, Raven why are you looking at me like that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Its my hot body isnt it?" BB joked. He had a huge grin on his face. Then he started flexing his muscles.

I snapped back to attention and we both laughed.

(Beast Boys POV)

'Did she just laugh at one of my jokes?'

I waited while she made herself some herbal tea and ate a banana.

We went back to bed. We both went to my room. She got in my bed and so did I (it was completely innocent, I swear)and I rubbed her back. I kissed her and we slept.

(Blizzards POV)

I woke up and put on my normal attire. I wear a uniform very similar to Beast Boys. My uniform is made from the same material as my cousin. Instead of pants I wear shorts and a short sleeve shirt instead of long sleeve. I also wear a purple and white vest.

I looked at my emails on my laptop. I had a new email. The email was written in an all to familiar way, by an all to familiar person and I was struck by an all to familiar horror. It was my calling.

(Ravens POV)

I woke up it was 9:00. I got out of bed. Beast Boy had kept me warm despite the cold.

'He is so cute when he sleeps.' I thought.

'Hes always cute!' Said Love.

'Are you ever going to stop pestering me?' I asked.

'There isnt much else to do in here.' Said Bravery.

That was when Beast Boy woke up and yawned.

"Hey where you going?" He asked.

"To get breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." He said. A another of his big grins took form.

"Um, Raven."

"Yah?"

"Well...uh I was..just ...would you be...uh...my..uh." He took a deep breath then said.

"IreallylikeyouandIwaswonderingifwecouldstartdatingandwouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?" All in one breath and really fast.

"Pardone me?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

'Dont you dare say no!' My emotions said in unison.

I went up to him, grabbed his now tense arms and leaned in for a kiss.

"What do you think?" I said and we kissed.

Unfortunately BBs door was open and Blizzard and Robin got front row seats. Beast Boys cousin was the first one to notice. He pulled on Robins cape and they both stood there and smiled.

"Uh, BB." I said. I was turning a bright crimson.

"Yeah?" He said, his back was turned to the others and was oblivious to their presence.

"Were not alone anymore."

"What?" Said Beast Boy as he turned around. His face was even redder than mine.

"Uh, hi guys." He said.

Robin had on a huge grin and Blizzard made a loud whistle. We all went to the kitchen. After that all of us went to the hot tub. Blizzard and BB chalenged each other to a arm wrestling match. Blizzard prevailed in the end and Beast Boy claimed it was fluke.

Blizzard started showing off by making neat shapes in the water, while Beast Boy and I talked. After a while we got out of the hot tub and got into are normal attire. At 3:00 there was a nock on the door. We opened the door to see about 50 teenage girls calling for Beast Boy. Soon he was surrounded by fans. He had become more popular over the years.

(Robins POV)

BB kept bragging to his cousin about his fan club. I had a fan club back at Gotham City and a small one here. We later went out for pizza.

"Dont worry B, Im sure there is a nerd or two who worship you." Beast Boy teased.

He laughed and his intimidating grin formed on his face. Blizzard scowled. Then about 80 girls from a huge fan club for Blizzard appeared.

"You were saying?" Said Blizzard who was now grinning and his changeling cousin frowning.

The girls left and we got back to eating.

"So what do you want to do next?" I asked.

"The mall of shopping!" Exclaimed Starfire.

Everyone agreed


	7. In Bed with Blizzard & The Big Fight

(Blizzards POV)

Beast Boy and I were looking at magazines. BB was looking at a fitness magazine, he obviously wanted to keep up with me in the strength zone.

"Kinda desperate are we?" I said mockingly.

BB looked up.

"Im twice as strong as you are, so I wouldnt be talkin!" He snapped.

"Right." I said in an even more provocative voice.

"How is your relationship with Raven?" I asked.

"Its great, she is so beautiful!"

"Does she have to sleep in your bedroom again?"

"Yep.

"I bet your looking forward to that!" I joked. We laughed.

"Its completely innocent!" He said.

"Ya , Ill bet."

(Ravens POV)

We later went back to the tower. I loved Beast Boy, but for some strange reason I was attracted to his cousin too. I had figured out why when we got back to the tower. Sure Beast Boy was cute and Romantic, but he was too serious now. When he was younger he was funnier.

His humor was a good quality he had lost. Then it hit me! It wasnt really that he had grown out of it. He did it because he had a crush on me. I was always acting so mean. That was why he had mellowed out, to make me like him! I could never forgive myself.

I went to Calvins room.

"Oh, hi." He said.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, yes, thank you." I said .

He had Terras old room. It looked nicer and he had made a workbench for himself out of ice. There were ice sculptures around the room. On one table there were 7 inch ice sculptures. One of each Titan that he knew.

"Im here to talk about Beast Boy." I informed him.

"Ok." He said.

"Do you think its my fault he is so different?" I asked.

He made a big sigh.

"I hate to say it, but it is your doing."

I was glad he did not use the word 'fault'.

(Beast Boys POV)

I was walking down the hall when I heard Raven talking to Blizzard in his room.

"I just dont feel comfortable around him."

"Hes just too different."

"His aura makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Hey, it will be okay." Said my cousin.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"I dont want to hurt his feelings."

I had heard enough and I was terribly hurt. I ran back to my room. My face full of tears I shut and locked the door. I didnt get any sleep that night

(Ravens POV)

I went to Beast Boys room I was tired and eager to get some sleep. The door was locked.

"Hello, Beast Boy?" There was no answer. I said his name two more times then gave up. I spent the night in Blizzards room.

"Thanks." I said.

"It's fine." He said.

I felt the strange erge to kiss or embrace him, but quickly abandoned the thought.

'Oh, he is so cute!' Squeeled Lust.

'Remember Beast Boy is my boyfriend I cant go dating his cousin. He'd hate me, not to mention what he would do to Blizzard. I thought.

'If things dont go well with BB, he could be a good backup.' Suggested Bravery.

With that I went to sleep. I awoke the next morning. I got out of bed and looked at Calvin. He was even cuter then Beast Boy was in his sleep. Calvin didnt drool or make much noise. His only real downside was that he wasnt s as social as BB, but that could be easily fixed.

Right then he woke up stretched his arms and got out of bed. His body looked the same as Beast Boys, but just a little leaner and he wasnt green.

"Mornin." He said with a smile.

He got up, got dressed and we walked to the main room. Beast Boy was there, eating breakfast. I sat next to him, but he ignored me completely, stood up and moved down four chairs.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Dont act like you dont know." He said coldly.

"I heard you guys last night, how you dont like me because Im different!" He yelled.

"Just cause I look different on the outside doesnt mean I am on the inside!" He screamed in my face.

With that he stormed up to the roof.

I burst into tears. The others comforted me.

(Blizzards POV)

I stood up.

"Now he has gone to far. What a jerk. Ill go talk to him." I said.

I found on him the roof, he turned around and opened his mouth to yell, when I cut him short.

"You are a real jerk!" I said.

'She wasnt saying she didnt love you! She was depressed cause she blamed herself for turning you into such a different person!"

(Beast Boys POV)

"Yeah right, liar!" I yelled.

I was fed up with him and love for that matter. Terra didnt really love me a much as I thought and neither did Raven.

"You are so childish!" He yelled.

Now that pissed me for a whole bunch of reasons. First of which is the fact that I had mellowed out just for Raven. I used to be a childish prankster and I had matured a lot since then. Also there was the fact that I was hiding a small part of my true self, the prankster part.

Over the years I had been keeping a diary. In it I had wrote down all my old pranks and some new ones, for old times sake. The fight reminded me of when my cousin had hit me about a week ago. That made me really mad and now it was his turn to feel the pain.

I lunged at him out of anger and got a direct hit on his cheek. He used to be sensative, so I half expected him to run off crying. Unfortunately, like most of this year, he gave me another surprise. He turned around and kicked me.

I fell over, he had blown the air out of me. At that moment I hated him and I wanted to show him whose boss. I changed into a velociraptor and started circling him. His hands glowed and icy blue and he was getting ready to defend himself. I lunged and nocked him to the ground.

(Blizzards POV)

I tried to push him back. He was on top of me and had superior strength in his raptor form. His jaws were getting close to my neck.

'Is he trying to kill me? I thought.

My eyes widened. My 'eyes glowed blue and I shot him off me with a jet of water. Now I was the one who was pissed. The others heard the commotion and had come running. BB had reverted to his human form.

"Guys stop it!" Yelled Robin.

Beast Boy completely ignored him.

"Im going to take you down!" He yelled at me.

He turned into a tiger and leapt at me. I got ready to defend myself.

(Robins POV)

This had to stop and there was only one way to make it happen. I threw an exploding energy disk at BB. Him and the disk collided in midair.

He fell and changed back to a human. He got up apparently weak and walked past me. This was the just the beginning of our troubles.

(Beast Boys POV)

I went to my room to think about what Blizzard had said. Raven had helped him to his room, obviously avoiding me. I realized a little too late, that my cousin would not have lied about something like that.

I went to his room to apologize. We talked and I listened to what he had to say. I felt horrible about Raven.

"Dude, she's afraid of you now". He said in a very quiet voice.

My ears drooped and I felt a sudden rush of dispare. Cyborg had fixed her wall and she slept in her own room. The next morning she came in and made herself herbal tea. She then started for the door.

No, she's going to her room. I thought.

I stood up and blocked her way.

(Ravens POV)

He stood right in front of me. He pretty much towered over me. He was four inches taller than me.

"Listen, Raven." He said in a very sad voice.

"Uh, could we go to dinner tonight and I'm really sorry."

"I was wrong."

"You dont like me." I said not looking at him.

"You hate me!" I cried, my eyes full of tears.

"Raven-" He began.

"I'm just creepy and nobody appreciates me!" I yelled.

I fazed out and appeared in my room. I sat on my bed and cried. I talked to my emotions and for once they comforted me.

(Beast Boys POV)

My ears drooped lower than they ever had before. I went and sat on the couch. The others had been watching and went back to what they were doing. My cousin told me to go to her room and talk to her.

"Sweep her off her feet." He said pointing the spoon he was using to eat his cereal to eat with at meand winked. I smiled and walked to her room.

I knocked on the door. There was no answer, but I could hear her weeping on the other side. I forced open the door and it took all my strength to do so.

She sat on her bed crying. I entered and she turned away. I walked up to her and held her.

"I love you." I said.

She put her head on my chest and sobbed. I hated to see her like this. I picked her up and we kissed.She wiped away her tears.

"I love you ." She said.

I stood there and held her.

(Ravens POV)

I hadnt the faintest clue that the changeling could be so affecsionate. We just stood there like that for almost a half hour.

"Aw." said Blizzard.

Beast Boy turned around and I just blushed.

"Whats up?" Garfield asked.

"I'ts her ."He said. "Its Terra."

Beast Boy stood there for a minute and then we went down to the main room.

The alarm was going off.

"Never fails." I mumbled.

"I know." Said Beast Boy.

Blizzard just smiled.

"Can she be trusted?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"Maybe, Im not sure."

"She hasn't really done anything yet."

"How did she get out?" I asked.

"Don't know." Said Cyborg. "Guess it just happened over time."


	8. Terra, Road Trip & The Beach

(A/N: This chappie will be a little longer than the others. I hope you like it cuz I am running out of ideas for now. I have a big thing happening in about 6 chapters or so and I have it all typed up. I just have to upload the file. It should be really awesome. Well enjoy the chappie/chapter.)

(Beast Boys POV)

We arrived at the video store where we had first fought Control Freak. She was standing around not doing anything wrong. Terra was looking at the different videos. She looked taller than she had two years ago. I guess she had started growing when she was freed.

"Beast Boy!" She yelled.

"Uh, hey." I said.

She ran up to me and embraced me. She stood back to take a look at me.

"Someone has been working out, havent they!" She said.

"You grew a lot too!" She was about up to my chin, like Raven.

I blushed. Terra smiled. Raven seemed to be okay with this so far.

"Look, Terra." I said.

"Since you left a lot of things have changed." I informed her.

"Then brief me about it."

"Brief?" I asked. Im not one of the smartest people in the world( I admit it).

"She means tell her whats happened." Said Raven.

A small grin was forming the corner of her mouth. She still looked fine.I told Terra about the (almost) end of the world and about Slade.

"Also, Raven and I are kinda-" I looked for the right word. "Dating."

A big smile formed on her face.

"Congradulations!" She said. It wasnt exactly how I thought she would react, but all the better.

She went up and hugged Raven and said hi to everyone.

"Uh, hi Terra." Said Blizzard, his face turned a dark crimson.

"Blizzy!" Terra cried.

"Its been a while, hasnt it?" He said.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"We met on the road." Terra said.

"A Blizzy?" I said to Blizzard back at the tower. He blushed and smiled.

"Its a nick name!" He said.

There was a nock on my door at about 10:00. I was dressed in the clothes that I wore at night, just a pair of boxers. I opened the door and Terra was there.

ACan I come in? She said.

(Terras POV)

"Uh, sure." He said.

I stepped in and looked at him admiringly. He was so handsome. He was a lot taller now and more muscular too.

"You really have been working out." I said.

"Uh, ya. He said. He blushed, smiled and flexed his right arm." We laughed.

"I just wanted to tell you that Im happy for you, happy for you and Raven." I said.

He had a confused look on his face.

"I cant expect you to wait for me for two whole years."

"I still have a small crush on you, but I am completely capable of moving on."

"Thanks for hearing me out." She said and left.

(Beast Boys POV)

I sat down and thought about what she had said. She had also changed. Terra stayed with us, so now we have seven titans on our team. Blizzard and Terra started dating and are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

I woke up and went to the main room. Robin and Starfire were talkin to each other, Cyborg was chatting with Bumble Bee on his communicator, Blizzard was telling Terra jokes. Raven was also listening.

"Why did the arkvark cross the road?"

"Why?" Terra asked.

"To kiss the beautiful girl on the other side." He said in a charming voice and they kissed.

Even Raven giggled a little. He had just succeeded at something I had so often failed at.

I plopped down next to Raven.

ARobin said were going on a road trip to the beach. She told me.

It was really hot and a trip to the beach sounded good.

Cyborg, me and Blizzard were in the T-car. Robin on his R-cycle and the rest flew.

"So B, wanna take the wheel?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, sure!" He said.

"You never let me drive the T-car!" I said.

"Thats because you were immature, not trustworthy and you were like fourteen years old." Cyborg said.

"But youll let me drive it now, right?"

"No." He said

I frowned and looked out the window. This was where we had raced Ding Dong Daddy. He was one annoying bad guy. The pitstop on wheels was especially weird.

We stopped at the beach. We got changed in the different bathrooms.

(Starfires POV)

Robin came out of the bathroom and sat next to me on the blanket.

"You are in the good shape." I told him. He blushed.

"Uh, thanks." He said. I smiled.

(A/N: Okay so three lines from Starfire's POV isn't much, but I had to include her.)

(Ravens POV)

Beast Boy came running out of the bathroom with a big smile on his face. I realized that I had fallen for him. He had used to be so weird. Terra was wearing a yellow and black bakini.

'Figures.' Said Bravery.

'At least she isn't hitting on Beast Boy.' Said Cunning.

'I've seen her sneak looks at him.' Said Obnoxious.

"Who cares, as long as he likes Raven? Said Lust.

"You're right." Said the others.

He sat down next to me.

"So, what do you want to do first?" He asked.

"How about a sand castle?" I asked.

"Sure, that's a good idea." He said.

I blushed and turned around.

"Hey, you're still wearing your cape."

"Oh, yeah." I said and took off my cape.

He gave me a questioning look.

"Let's go." I said. I was hoping to escape his gaze, it made me feel uncomfortable.

We walked to the water front.

We finished the castle and went back to the others. He is so different and I just can't get over it. I know that I am kinda obsessing over it, but I just can't get the fact out of my head.

"Hey, where did Calvin(Blizzard) go?" Beast Boy asked.

"Over there." Terra pointed towards a big rock overlooking the ocean. Sure enough there stood Blizzard, just sitting there.


	9. Deepest Darkest Secret!

(Beast Boy's POV)

How he got to the top of the rock I will never guess. It took me like ten minutes even as a mountain goat to reach the top.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't say anything but pointed out to sea. I looked at where he was pointing. I turned into an eagle. They have great vision. There was a school of whales swimming.

"Cool isn't it?"He said.

"Yah." I said.

"I can turn into one of those." I told him with a grin.

"I know." He said.

We went back to where the others were. We made teams and played football.

I was on a team with Terra and Blizzard. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were on a team and Raven played ref (sort of). We won in the end. I have to admit that Blizzard did most of the work.

We drove back to the tower. Raven, Blizzard and I went up to the roof.

"So-" I started. The silence was getting kind of boring.

"Lets get to know each other better."

"What is your guys favorite place?"

"My room." Raven replied.

"The fair." I said.

"That island way over there." Blizzard pointed to the small island a little ways off.

"I go there when you guys are sleeping sometimes and think."

"Well, let's go!" I said, a big smile was forming on my face.

"What?" Asked Blizzard. I knew he had heard me and was just surprised.

I turned into an eagle and started flapping in midair. I changed back to my human form when I remembered Blizzard couldn't fly.

"I forgot you can't fly." I said smiling.

He grinned that grin he made when he was about to surprise me. He always has and always will give me surprises, so I might as well live with it.

"You think so?" He said.

He put out his hand and a small water ball took form. It grew and flattened out. It then froze. The ice disk was about four feet wide. Blizzard jumped on it and it started to float.

He leaned forward and smiled a very obnoxious smile.

'Is there anything he can't do!' I thought.

We explored Blizz's island and headed back home.

(A/N: There will be more of Blizzard's Island later in the story.)

We went into the main room, there was a note on the table. I read it out loud.

"_Cyborg, Star, Terra and I went bowling. See you soon. _

_-Robin."_

"Thanks for inviting us." Blizzard grumbled.

"I'm hungry, let's make spaghetti." I said. We got all the stuff and were waiting for the water to boil. Blizzard warned us about a lot of stuff, but Raven and I ignored him. We told him we were old enough to make spaghetti ourselves. He was a good cook and we should've listened to him.

(Blizzard's POV)

"You should use less spices and put in more sauce." I told them.

"We know what were doing!" They snapped.

"But-" I started.

"Shut it!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Whatever." They had absolutely no idea what they were doing or how bad their spaghetti would taste. It was finished and we all sat at the table. Raven and Beast Boy took big mouthfuls of the stuff. They both turned green and practically barfed out their guts. If you thought Beast Boy was green before you have no idea how green he was now.

I stood up, took the plates and poured the contents into the trash. I then made my own version of spaghetti, which turned out to be a big success, if I don't say so myself.

I filled the dishes with the food and placed them on the table. BB and Rae were a little reluctant to try the food. I can't blame them after what they had just eaten.

"Mmm, this is good." Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah." Said Raven.

"Thanks." I said with a grin.

We all eventually finished. I took the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Beats Boy and Raven were talking about each other.

"What is your full name?" Raven asked Beast Boy.(A/N: We already no his 1st name and I have used it a little.)

"You'll laugh." He said.

"I did." I said with a grin. "It's a cool name though."

"Come on BB." She pleaded.

"Garfield Logan."

"Garfield Logan?"

"I like it." She said.

"At least one person does." He sighed.

"What's your full name?" She asked me.(A/N: We know his first name too.)

"Calvin Tramdon." "But I prefer 'Cal'." I said.

"What's your deepest darkest secret?" Beast Boy asked me.

"I don't want to tell you." I protested.

"Oh, come on." He groaned.

'I wonder how he'll try to bribe me now?' I thought.

"Oh fine." He pouted.

"Maybe I will someday." I said.

"Okay." He said, his ears perked up.

"What is yours?" He asked Raven.

"I would rather not say." She said.

She stood up and picked up the remote. Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on." He coaxed her.

"I just can't."

"Fine don't tell me."

"You never tell anything to anyone."

"That's why people think your creepy."

He was really going at it. I could see the occasional steps she would take back.

"That is why I used to think you were creepy!"

He was starting to yell and she was buckling under the pressure.

Beast Boy stormed out of the room. Raven stood there, looking at the floor. A few seconds later she fazed out.

Robin and the others came in.

"Oh I am so happy!" Squealed Starfire.

"We've decided that were going to the pool tomorrow." Robin Said.

"Okay." I said.

"It might be best to stay away from Raven and BB, you know." I suggested.

"Ya, got it." Said Cyborg. He gave me a thumbs up.

We watched some TV and went on with our day.


	10. Pool Fights & I quit

(Beast Boy's POV)

'Why can't she just trust me?' I thought.

I had changed so much and she still wouldn't trust me. I went to bed with the light on. I've been doing it ever since Raven's little haunted house. I thought about her all night.

The next morning I woke up to a yell.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I ran down the hall not even bothering to put on a shirt. I stopped at the door to the main room. I put my hands on the sides of the door.

"Cyborg!" Yelled Blizzard.

"I'll kill him!" He said. His eyes looked like they were on fire.

Robin and Starfire were holding on to his arms.

"Cyborg went into his room and accidently, kind of destroyed it." Terra explained.

I nodded. Blizzard held a screw driver in one hand and a wrench in the other.

Everyone calmed down and we got ready to go to the pool. I put on my recently bought trunks and jumped in front of the nearest mirror. I looked ok in them. They were green and yellow which suited me just fine.

"I need to work out more." I muttered to myself.

"Let's go Titans." Robin said over the intercom.

We drove there and Bumble Bee joined us.

Bumble Bee wore a black and yellow bikini similar to Terra's. Robin stared at Starfire and drooled a little bit. Raven went over to the diving board.

'She is so hot.' I thought.

"Don't you think it's odd how we're taking so many vacations?" Said Blizzard.

I shrugged. He walked to where Terra was swimming. Two guys about are size and build were harassing her.

Bliz and one guy got into a quarrel. I walked over and stood next to my cous. The guy he was arguing with slapped him hard in the face(it was a slap not a punch, but it looked like it stung.).

I was about to do something when it happened. The guys were laughing. In a split second Blizzard turned around, curled his hand into a fist and gave the guy an undercut to the chin.

The guy stumbled backwards blood coming out of his cut lip.

"Who's the baby now?" He teased.

The guy got up and swung a punch at him. It hit him in the stomach. Calvin stepped back and delivered a kick right where it counts(you now where that is). The guy keeled over and Blizzard limped to the hot tub with Terra.

(Raven's POV)

I talked to Aqualad who had also come. Beast Boy sat in a chair, his arms folded across his chest. He was jealous of Aqualad and always has been. Are talk was completely innocent.

"Have you guys found Brother Blood yet?" I asked.

"No, but we think he is still somewhere in Steel City." Replied Aqualad.

The gym we went to had an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, a weight room, a tennis court, a basketball court, a yoga room and a diner. I left about a half hour later to go to yoga and was very tense.

I was walking past Beast Boy when I got a huge pain in my head. I grabbed my head with my hands and started stumbling back and forth. There was an image, then everything went dark.

(Beast Boy's POV)

Raven fell down unconcious.

"Raven!" I gasped.

I got up and stopped her from falling. I supported her waste. The others ran over.

"What happened!" Demanded Robin.

"I don't know, she just fainted."

About ten minutes later she woke up. We had placed her on one of the padio chairs. She woke up and gasped. Her eyes were wider than I have ever seen them. She sat up and looked around the room.

"What-" I began.

"It was horrible!"

"What is-" I started again.

"It was Slade!"

The others tensed, Robin's hands curled into fists and Terra gulped. It was my cousin's reaction that confused me. He just seemed to stare into space for a second. He snapped back to attention, rubbed his temples and returned to normal.

"He had a new apprentice."

"His apprentice attacked us."

"We couldn't stop him."

"He got all of us except for Robin, Beast Boy and I.

"I don't know where Blizzard was."

"The guy killed the others!"

"It was so scary!" Raven said and put her head on my chest.

She started to cry. We went on and had a nice day. It was just a dream and wasn't real, right? That did not explaine why she had fainted though. It was probably because she was tired.

The bad thing was that was it just a dream or had she seen the future?

I got up and walked to the weight room. I was there with the two jerks. I got up and sat down on a bench. I thought about Raven. She was amazing, perfect. Okay, so she has a couple down sides, but you know what I mean.

"That Raven's a pretty chick, isn't she?" Said one of the boys.

"You can say that again!" laughed the one who had hit Blizzard.

One of them had spiky hair that was blonde and was about my size. The other one had his hair dyed blue and was tanner.

"You stay away from her!" I said, my cheeks burning with anger.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Just stay away from her." I said through clenched teeth.

"No." He said. A grin appeared on his face.

I glared at him and he just smiled.

"You like her don't you?" He said.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"Yeah, right." He said sarcasticly.

"She would never go for someone like you."

"I mean look at you, you're green." He said. He pointed at me and laughed.

'That's it.' I thought.

I brought my fist back and shoved it into his face. He stumbled back. Blizzard had taught the other guy a lesson and I was going to teach this guy one.

"You son of a-" The guy started after he had recovered.

I hit him again in the stomach. He recovered and kicked me in the side. He grabbed me by the hair and lifted my head up. He started walloping on my face with his fist.

I was lucky. Blizzard came in and attacked the guy from behind. The other guy swung a kick at him. He caught the guys foot and flipped him over his back. I recovered and grabbed the collar of the blonde guys shirt. I swung him around and let him go. He ran face first into the wall.

The others came in and Robin's face was bright red with anger.

"What is happening here!" Robin yelled.

"They jumped us!" Said the guy with the blue hair.

"You are a horrible liar!" Said Blizzard.

"Cal." Said Robin sternly.

"If you believe him then you are definately an idiot!" Yelled Cal.

"Cal!" Yelled Robin.

"I am not afraid of you!" Blizzard yelled.

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I'm the leader of this team." Said Robin.

"Then maybe I should quit the team."

"In fact I do, I quit."

"Dude, come on." I said.

"It's not that bad."

"I'm not cut out to be on a team." Said Blizzard.

"I never have been."

"You can't just quit." Said Robin.

"Watch me."

Blizzard turned around and walked out the door.


	11. Titans West

(Beast Boy's)

It had been two weeks since my cousin had left, when we got an email on our super computer. It told us to meet at a new titans tower in Maui, Hawaii.

The new team was called Teen Titans West. The Teen Titans East would be there too.

The cool thing was that Blizzard would be there. We packed our things and took a bus to the airport. We got our bags checked and boarded the plane.

(Raven's POV)

We sat in first class for free. I sat in the window seat next to Beast Boy. Behind us sat Robin and Starfire. The other pairs were Mos and Menos, Cyborg and Bumble Bee, Aqualad and Terra, and Speedy sat alone.

The airplane staff treated us like royalty(that's how Speedy got a pair of seats all to his own). I read my book and Beast Boy watched the on flight movie. I took a nap and rested my head on his shoulder. I woke up and found Beast Boy reading my book.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

I smirked. I startled him, he thought I was still asleep.

"Uh, well." He started.

"I didn't even know you liked reading."

"Well, ya." He blushed.

"What kind of books do you like?" I asked.

"I guess action and adventure-" He paused.

"And a little romance." He blushed.

"And you?"

"All kinds I guess."

"Oh, that's cool."

An announcement sounded

"Please prepare for landing, put your trays in their upright positions and fasten your seatbelts." "Also, please turn off all electrical devices, thank you."

The plane landed and we got our bags. We stood at the pickup area. An SUV that looked like the T-car came around the corner. Blizzard was behind the wheel. He pulled up and got out.

He opened th door without saying anything. After that he got back in the drivers seat. We all got in.

(Cyborg's POV)

I was getting tired of the silence so I decided to start a conversation.

"So, what do you call this baby?" I asked.

"It doesn't have a name." He said quietly.

Beast Boy spoke up apparently annoyed by Cal.

"Okay dude, what's up with the attitude?"

He remained silent as he drove up a big driveway. It went up the side of a hill and led to a giant T. It was more modern than ours, which made me a little jealous. It had a big hot tub, a sauna, three bathrooms(we only have one), a game room, an evidence room, a main room, a super computer, a very big fitness center, a basketball court and many other things.

I was now incredibly jealous. We pulled into the driveway. Blizzard got out and opened the door. We all got out and marveled at the new tower. Blizzard stepped into an elevator and we followed.

"Dude, they have an elevator." Whined Beast Boy.

"Duh, we have to have all the latest tech don't we?" Said Blizzard boringly.

The elevator doors opened and we walked into a room with a humongous TV. In the room sat the five new Teen Titans. Jinx was there(she is now on our side) and so were some famous faces. Kid Flash, Superboy and Batgirl were sitting on the couch.

"Yo." Said Superboy.

"I take it you know these four." Said Blizzard, he sounded back to normal.

He pointed at Jinx, Superboy, Kid Flash and Batgirl.

He pointed to another chair.

"This is-" He started.

"Red X!" We said in unison.

"He's is a criminal!" Said Robin.

"Not anymore chuckles."Red X said.

"He is one of us now." Said Blizzard.

"Just like Jinx."

We stayed for a while then left for our hotels.

(Beast Boy's POV)

Before we left I noticed a couple differences on Blizzard. First of all he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. Instead he wore blue jeans, a white T-shirt, basketball shoes, and a hat with 'Cal' on it('Cal' stands for California not Calvin). It was a hot day in Maui. Blizzard took off his cap and fanned himself. He had also dyed his hair blonde.

He dropped us off at the hotel without a word. I stayed in a room with Raven, Robin with Starfire and Cyborg and Terra stayed in their own rooms.

We were in my room for the time being.

"What is up with Blizzard?" I asked.

"I don't think he is that happy to see us." Raven said.

"Let's give him some time." Suggested Robin.

"Do you think Red X can be trusted?" Asked Cyborg.

"If Blizzard trusts him then that's good enough for me." Said Robin.

We talked a little longer and then went to sleep.


	12. Doubt & The Training Course

(Gee, thanks for the great reviews. Blizzard is having some major difficulties so try to cut him some slack. Enjoy the chappie.)

(Slade's POV)

It would be time in two days. I turned to the screen against the wall. A teenager stood in the screen, he was covered in shadows. I did not need to see his face, I knew who he was.

"My apprentice, the tournament is in two days." I said.

"I know that." He said.

"And I am not your apprentice."

"Oh yes, you're just someone who has a dept to pay."

"You know what to do."

And with that I turned off the screen.

(Raven's POV)

I woke up and got out of bed. Lying in bed was Beast Boy, sleeping like a baby. He was so handsome. I could not believe(and sometimes still can't) that he was(and still is) my boyfriend.

(A/N: remember the story takes place the day before the character explains what happened. For example: say this happened to Raven on Tuesday. She writes about it on Wednesday. So Raven and Beast Boy are still sixteen. In other words the characters telling the story aren't old men and women, but teens. With the exception of Slade. I no it confusing. Well enjoy the rest of the chappie!)

I still wonder why he chose me. Out of all the girls, even Terra. He was sleeping in boxers and was sweating. It had been a hot night and I had reverted to wearing a braw and underwear. I bet Beast Boy enjoyed that.

Sometimes he would try to move his hand up my leg. I stopped every attempt. He moved around a lot in bed and would sometimes smack me by accident. Once again it was completely innocent... at least from my point of view.

I took a warm relaxing shower. It felt good against my skin in the morning. I got out and got dressed. I looked Beast Boy. He was smiling in his sleep.

"It's okay ladies, there's plenty of me to go around." He said in his sleep.

I smiled, he was dreaming. I stood on the outside deck. We were on the twelve floor. I sat in a chair and read my book. I felt an arm on my shoulder about an hour later.

"Morning." Beast Boy yawned. He rubbed the sleepy sand from his eyes.He morphed into a cat and stretched. There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is." Said Beast Boy.

He went over to the door and unlocked it. Beast Boy opened the door. It was Blizzard. He stood there reading a book. He lowered his book. The title on the book was _Bartimaeus and the Amulet of Samarkand_. (A/N: It's a real book. I've read it and it's one of my favorites. It is a first of a trilogy and is about demons and wizards. It also has good humor. I recommend it.)

"Morning." He said.

"Hi." Said Beast Boy.

"Just came to see how you're doing."

"Fine."

"Good we're going to the hotel's pool in ten minutes. You guys need to take showers before we go. Raven, you look like you have and Beast Boy-"

He sniffed the air and caught Beast Boy's aroma.

"You definitely have not taken one."

"Hey, I smell better than you." Beast Boy snapped.

"Just get in there." He pointed to the bathroom.

We eventually got to the pool. Beast Boy and Blizzard had a freestyle(or crawl)swimming race.

"Remember, no powers." Said Robin.

"We know." Said Blizzard and Beast Boy in unison.

"On your mark- get set- GO! Said Robin.

They were like fish. They were so fast. Blizzard was a lap ahead of Beast Boy at the end. Beast Boy finished ten seconds later.

"Ha ha, I win. Teased Blizzard.

"Shut it!"

He got out and dried himself.

(A/N: I no. The titans have gone to a lot of pools and beaches. It is getting them relaxed so the 1st big climax will be more surprising. I have an idea that will probably blow you away!)

He laid down on one of the lounge chairs.

(Beast Boy's POV)

The _Battle of Young Heroes and Martial Artists _tournament was tomorrow. Contestants ages thirteen to twenty-eight years old can enter the tournament. I guess this would be a good time to tell you our ages.

I am sixteen and so are Raven, Terra,Jinx and Blizzard. Robin and Bumble Bee are seventeen, along with Starfire. Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, Batgirl, Red X and Superboy are eighteen. Cyborg is nineteen. Mos and Menos are both nine, so they can't compete.

(A/N: I think of Beast Boy in the TV show as fourteen years old. Hey, he's short and immature enough. The other characters ages I just guessed. Enjoy the rest of the chappie!)

Superboy I had just noticed was ripped. I mean huge! Well he is a young version of the Man of Steel, but crud. The others were just regular build and shape.. Red X just sat and read a book. He was in his full uniform. I sat there and relaxed. I was very sore and needed to let my muscles loosen up. I got up.

"I'm going to the gym." I told the others.

I walked to the gym to exercise. I needed to be in tip top shape for the tournament. I lifted some weights and was careful not to overdo it. I did not want to be sore during the tournament. I left and went to my room.

'Do I even have a chance?' I thought.

'Superboy is stronger than me.'

'Almost everyone is smarter than me.'

'Blizzard has more stamina.'

'Red X, Robin and Batgirl all know real martial arts.'

'And Kid Flash is faster than me.'

I was full of doubt. I had always been the minor on the team. People had always shunned me down. I though that it was still all true. I'm glad I was wrong.

I grabbed the remote, laid down on the bed and watched TV. I just flipped the channels. Raven opened the door and floated in.

"Everyone is going to the tower." She said.

"You coming?" Raven asked.

I thought about it for a second.

'Why not?' I thought.

'Why do?'

'It's not like anyone would care if I did.'

"Sure, why not?" I said.

Raven teleported us to the tower.

We knocked on the door. Kid Flash was there in a flash. (A/N:Haha, ok bad joke.)

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hi." Said Robin.

"The others are in the back." Said Kid Flash.

Kid Flash led us around the tower and down a path. We walked around a corner to see Blizzard and the others. Blizzard had his arms folded across his chest. Red X was standing next to him. So were Batgirl and Jinx. Superboy was doing the course.

"You can do better than that!" Yelled Blizzard.

"Oh, come on!" Whined Superboy.

"You never know who you might face at the tournament." Said Blizzard

"There is no hero our age that is as strong as I am." Pouted Superboy.

"Brawn isn't everything." Said Blizzard.

"He is really hard on us when it comes to training." Chuckled Kid Flash.

"Stop whining and finish the course!" Yelled Blizzard.

Superboy drooped a little and stomped away. He did the whole course over again. Blizzard kept pressing buttons and made it even more difficult for Superboy.

"Whoa, he makes Robin look like a preschool teacher." Said Cyborg.

I imagined Robin in a room filled with thirty little kids. That would be a very bad thing. Robin had on a scowl and folded his arms across his chest.

Blizzard turned around.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Nice course." Said Robin.

The two of them talked about mechanics and stuff. I couldn't understand a thing they said. We spent the night at the tower in spare rooms. I bet you can figure out who slept with who.

I got out of bed and stepped onto the outside deck. Every room in this new tower had its own outside deck(talk about unfair!). I flew to the top of the tower. Blizzard was there looking out to sea. He never noticed I was there.

He jumped on a ice disk and flew into town. I sat there and thought. I was so lucky to have Raven as my girlfriend. She was beautiful. But does she really love me?

She isn't very open towards others, so there is no real way for me to tell.

I wondered why he went out to town. Blizzard came back about two hours later and flew into his room window.

"Ow." He grumbled rubbing his nose. He opened the window and went inside. Tomorrow was the big tournament and needed to get some rest so I went back to bed.(I just now won my first match. I will write about it tomorrow. Wow my first match! Well, later.-Beast Boy)

(A/N: That was supposed to be a letter from Beast Boy. Enjoy the next chappie. I have not written it yet. But I will, I promise!)


	13. In the Morning

(Ok this chappie will be a little different. But I still hope you enjoy it. It took a while to keep coming up with ideas. It might be kinda bad, but enjoyable. I update a lot though. Enjoy the chappie!)

(Superboy's POV)

I do not understand why Blizzard wanted me to train so much. There is nobody that can beat me in the strength zone. At least no one in the tournament. I stood in front of the mirror.

'I am so buff!' I thought. Hey, it's true.

I flexed my right arm and grinned. The truth is I have never even had to work out. I can sit on a couch and eat flan all day and I wouldn't gain any fat. I weigh a lot, but you know what they say. Muscle weighs more than fat.

I can shoot laser beams, fly, see through walls, lift houses and much more. I once fought Blizzard over who would be the leader of the team. He won! It was over fast too. He is way hard core. I mean awesome. I got dressed in my normal attire.

(Batgirl's POV)

I woke up and dressed myself. I am older than Robin and just as tall. I use similar weapons. I went over to a table to chose my inventory. I had not seen him for four years.

I remember when he was a short little guy. He was so cute. He was a tough little guy. So funny. He can be a bit of a obsessive compulsive at times.

I was looking forward to the tournament and wanted to prove myself.

(Jinx's POV)

Today was the day. I wanted to show Kid Flash how good I am. Kid Flash and I are now dating. He is so funny and charming. His sarcasm can get annoying at times, but rarely. I got dressed and was ready.

I was going to show everyone how a hero I am.

(Red X's POV)

There is not much to say. I entered the tournament to have fun and put Robin in his place. I got dressed in my normal attire. I will not tell you who I am or what I look like. Nor will I say how I got a new zenothium belt. That is for me to know and for nobody to find out……..EVER!

(Blizzard's POV)

I want to face Beast Boy. I want show him who the better of the two of us is. I want to beat him in a fair match, under fair terms. I put on a shorts and a blue t-shirt. My regular uniform would be too hot.

I dehydrate faster than other people. Beast Boy and I were the only one's not in uniform. I was exited and my adrenaline was pumping.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I slept in my own room. I had been up all night thinking of ways to beat the others. Especially Blizzard. I have to beat him. To show him who is better.

It was going to be a hot day so I did not wear my hot uniform. I put on shorts and a white tight muscle shirt. Hey, as long as you have a muscles why not show them off? Also that would make the heat more barable.(I just learned that word! Is it common?

'Today is the day.' I thought.

(Robin's POV)

I got up and dressed. I grabbed my inventory of weapons and shined them up. Call it an old habit. I slept with my mask on(duh, I know).

I looked at Starfire who was up and at it too.

'She is so hot!' I stared.

I stopped staring and got back to work.

(Starfire's POV)

It was a day of fun. A happy day to spend with friends! I dressed myself and went to the kitchen to eat the nuts of dough. They were more delicious then the gilorkian bliggs of Decvorioujknous. The 5th planet from Tamaran.

I ate with the others.and we watched the television. What a wonderous day.

(Cyborg's POV)

Blizzard had a special room for me. I charged there and was up and at it in the morning. Beast Boy asked if anyone wanted tofu pancakes. The answer was no, duh.

I don't get dressed so I just got up and went down to the kitchen. It's as simple as that.

(Terra's POV)

I got up and thought. If I could beat Raven I could show BB who is the better of the two of us. Blizzard and I had broken up about two weeks ago. I want to win Beast Boy back.

I want him even more now. He is not short or as childish. He is also a lot more muscular and not as skinny. I have to win him back!

(Mos's POV)

I have been able to speak English since Control Freak at the original Titans Tower. So has Menos. It's a weird language. We can't compete because of the stupid rules. We go to watch anyway though.

(Menos's POV)

I got up and got in my clothes. I wanted to watch the others beat the crud out of each other. I it would be fun and funny. Mos got dressed to. We had a fight over the bathroom in the morning.

We got out of Blizzard's way when he walked down the hall. Everyone was grabbing each others hair and stuff. He walked past us right into the bathroom.

(A/N: i no, no dialogue. at least not verbally. I hope you guys are enjoying all the different perspectives. The next chappie will be exiting. And if not the next one will be. I promise.)

(Bumble Bee's POV)

I got up and dressed myself in the usual uniform. I had not got a perfect sleep(thanks to Beast Boy's nextdoor snoring!). It was ok though. It was the day of the tournament and I wanted to get past the prelimaneries. We fought over the bathroom and went down to the kitchen.

(Speedy's POV)

I combed my hair and dressed. I have to look good right? I want to beat Robin. He beat me last time! I have to win. I went down to smell BB making tofu panczkes. Yuckkkk!

(A/N: sweetnevermore! I cant consentrate. Why did you kill all the characters! sorry, sorry. concentrate concentrate. sighs and rubs temples. I need to get more people to read this story. whatever. enjoy the chappie.)

(Aqualad's POV)

I woke up early and went to the poll to have a relaxing swim. I love the water. I dressed and ate breakfast. After the fight over the bathroom. I wanted to take down Speedy in the tournament. He beat me in the Master of Games tournament.

'It's time.' I thought.

(Kid Flash's POV)

I got up and went into the bathroom. I put more red hair dye in my hair. Hey, I like that color. I got dressed and did all the morning things really fast. I am the fastest kid in the world.

I saw Jinx.

'She is so hot.' I thought.

I remember when I sweet talked her out of siding with the enemy. It has been two whole years.

(Raven's POV)

I got up and went down stairs. It was going to be an ok day. I can show much emotion so I didn't seem really happy. Just, ok. We ate breakfast and talked.

"I bet I can beat you easily." Blizzard said.

"No!" Snapped Beast Boy.

Blizzard rolled his eyes and BB shot him a look. Whatever happened. It was going to be a rough day.

(A/N: i no. borring chapter. Now I have used the POV of every titan. Kid Flash, Jinx, Superboy, Batgirl, Blizzard, Red X, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Mos, Menos and Aqualad. a lot of perspectives. i no, only two lines of dialogue. The next chappie will be awesome w/ lots of action. Please R&R.)


	14. The Tournament of Young Heroes

(A/N: ok, as you no I promised a chappie w/ a lot of action. well, here it is. The beginning of the tournament. this story might be about 16-19 chapters long and then there will be a good hearty sequel. enjoy your action packed chappie. please R&R.)

(Beast Boy's POV)

It was the day the tournament would begin and I was excited. We walked there with plenty of time to spare. About four hours. We walked up to the sighn up desk and entered our names. After that you choose a number out of a box without looking.

They pare the balls like 1 and 2, and 3 and 4. That part would be held in two hours. We decided to get a snack. We went to a joint with all kinds of food.

We bought some candy.

"You are the Teen Titans!" Said the cashier pointing at us.

"Ya, hi." I said.

"Here-"He paused, leaned in and whispered.

"It's on me." He said and winked.

"Thanks."Said Blizzard.

Blizzard was the most known person in all of town. Maybe all of Hawaii! Girls tried to flirt with him a lot. He had broken up with Terra a while ago and was now up for grabs.

"Attention, the number picking will begin in five minutes. Contestants please come back to where you entered your names. Thank you." Came the announcement. We walked back to the spot and picked our numbers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here were the matches for the preliminaries:

#1 Robin(17) vs #2 Damean(20)

#3 Starfire(17) vs #4 Temelpa(19)

#5 Speedy(18) vs #6 Aqualad(18)

#7 Julian(19) vs #8 Killerwat(19) (new titan)

#9 Hotspot(18) vs #10 Blizzard(16)

#11 Cyborg(21) vs #12 Felipae(19)

#13 Batgirl(18) vs #14 Torro(16)

#15 Red X(18) vs #16 Pantha(26)(new titan)

#17 Wildebeast(24) vs #18 Beast Boy(16) (oh,yeah!)

#19 Thunder(21) vs #20 Papya Man(hahahahahah!)

#21 Iceboi(13) vs #22 Killa(16)

#23 Kid Flash(18) vs #24 Superboy(18)

#25 Jinx(16) vs #26 Christy(17)

#27 Ray(19) vs #28 Raven(16) (nobody touches my girl!)

#29 Argent(13)(new titan) vs #30 Bumble Bee(17)

#31 Terra(16) vs #32 Phsyc(16)

#33 Lightning(19) vs #34 Supervolt(19)

'Oh yeah, you're gonna get it now Wildabeast!' I thought.

He was so going down. He beat me at the other tournament led by the psyco.Speedy and Aqualad. That would be their second fight. Argent, Pantha and Killerwat? Cool.(A/N: their from the episode 'Calling All Titans') Some others came to watch like Kole and Gnark.

Kid Flash and Superboy huh? I guess Blizzard was right when he said you never know who you might fight. One that excited me was the fight between Hotspot and Blizzard. They have totally opposite powers.

We fooled around a little and stuff until the tournament began.

"Attention." Came the announcement.

"Come back to the ring contestants."

We did as they said. An announcer in his thirties or so walked into the middle of the ring.

Oh ya. I forgot to say the rules. There are no projectile weapons similar to guns allowed and no dangerous killing weapons. There is also no killing.

"Let the tournament begin!" Yelled the announcer.

He had blonde hair and was pretty fit. A regular person. No offense.

"First up-"

"Robin and Damean!"

The two stepped onto the ring.

"Ready?"

They both nodded. Damean was a regular looking twenty year old in a karate suit. He has blonde hair and was very fit.

"GO!" Yelled the announcer and it started.

(Ok, the next chapter will be full of action. sorry. misjudged. Anyhow the next 1 will be full of ripe juicy action. thanks! Please R&R. I don't accept anonomous reviews so you will have to be a member. So sign up! Its really fun! Until the next chappie!)


	15. AN 2

A/N: hey everyone! well the tournament is going to be really long. i wont be able to show everyone just the most important ones. i am goin to take a break for 3-5 days but will update by saturday or sunday, i promise! i wish the teen titans show would not end. sighs. its so sad. anyway there will be a lot of dramatic sceens soon. i hope you like them. as you can tell the main characters are blizzard, beast boy and raven. there will be a lot of them. Please R&R the next chappie when i submit it! over and out!


	16. Preliminaries

(A/N: ok, the next chappie will be full of action. sorry. misdjuged. anyhow the next 1 will be full of ripe juicy action. thanks!. please R&R. I don't accept anonymous reviews so you will have to be a member. so sign up! It really fun! until the next chappie!)

There isn't much to say. Robin whopped Damean's a-s-s to say the least. I didn't even really watch. My concern is the boy called Iceboi. I have ben keeping an eye on him.

"Dude aren't you goin to watch the fight?" Asked BB.

"I already know who's going to win." I said.

"Ya." Said Beast Boy.

"Do you want to get a tofu dog?" He asked.

"Tofudog?"

"No."

"Hotdog?"

"Yes."

"Ok!" He said.

We walked to the food court at the top of the bleachers. Here we were. Two teens, one with white and blue hair the other with green skin. He kept trying to make conversation.

"Ok dude, what's up?"

His shoulders hunched down and he had on a desperate face.

"I need your help with Raven."

"Beast Boy I'm not good with the whole 'LOVE'-" I started.

"Nonsense." He cut me off and dragged me to the top of the bleachers away from the others.

"Dude!"

"How can I impress her?"

"You can start by growing a brain and not being so desperate." I remarked.

"Are you saying I'm too good for Raven?" He asked in an angry face.

"No, I'm saying you're not good enough for her." I said.

A big frown appeared on his face.

"Oh, you're no help."

He stomped back down to where Raven was sitting.

'Ya guys, have your fun while it lasts.' I thought sadly.

"And Robin wins the match!"

I looked at the arena and saw Robin standing and helping up Damean.

"What a good sport." I mocked him.

Well the other matches were the same, boring. Except for about three. Iceboi won master than anyone else. I beat Hotspot no problem. Water extinguishes flames no problem.

The fight between Beast Boy and Wildebeast? Awesome. I know they had a previous encounter, but this. They went at it harder than any other battle I had seen so far.

(Beast Boy's POV)

"Next up!"

"Beast Boy and Wildebeast!"

Both of us stepped onto the ring. Wildebeast is taller and bulkier than I am. I am bulkier and taller myself though and wasn't going to let him win. I had to impress Raven and Blizzard. Especially Blizzard. He was the big guy around here, the leader. If I gained his respect I gained the cities respect.

"GO!" Yelled the announcer.

I transformed into the Manbeast. I can now do it easily and keep control of it. In this form I am as tall and strong as Wildebeast. We grabbed each others hands and started a game of push and shove. I turned into a t-rex and hit him with my tail.

He rammed into me and I flew and hit the wall. I got up and changed into a real wildebeest. I charged at him and knocked him against the wall. The main way you win in this tournament is to put the opponent in a death position, but don't kill them.

I jumped at him and morphed(another new word) into a wolf. I landed on his back and put my jaws around his neck. If he moved I could cut his throat and kill him.

"Beast Boy is the winner!" Shouted the announcer.

Everyone cheered. It feels so could when everyone is cheering and admiring you. I smiled and looked up at Blizzard. He looked down with a serious face. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked unimpressed.

I walked back to my seat and Raven gave me a kiss. She had won her match too.

(Raven's POV)

He was so good now. He won using good technique and strength. I admire BB and wish I was as strong as he is. He kissed me and I smiled. He waved to the crowd and sucked up the attention. I love him so much more than I thought I ever would.

We got a bite to eat with the others. It was different with the absence of Blizzard. He was different than he used to be. It was strange and it puzzled me. I was all to right to be wary.

(Blizzard's POV)

I no what you're thinking. 'Hurray Beast Boy!'. But I don't think of it as a big feat. BB is not grade A super hero material. Even Mento noticed that. Being as joyous and strong as he seems you would think he was an awesome super hero.

No, there will be a test to determine that. A test he will not so easily pass. He tries to but does no impress me. He is an opponent that I will defeat and I will show him what it takes to be a hero.

I am not trying to be mean, it's just………He does not know real loss. To lose a family and friends are horrible, but to lose your life is something much bigger. He was about to learn my story and it is not a happy one.

(A/N: I no short chappie. ohhhhhhhh, I left a cliffie. I no not a lot of action but I cant go into every detail. That's for later. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks and please R&R.)


	17. Some Titans Out of the Game

(A/N: it's the start of the next round and of a new chappie. hurray! Hehe. I hope you enjoy. the chappie's have not been that long I no. but there is going to be 1 or 2 really long 1s later. Well enjoy!)

(Robin's POV)

Star and the others were celebrating. We had all passed. The matches for the next round were put on the big screen.

Here are what they were:

#1 Robin(17) vs #3 Starfire(17)

#6 Aqualad(18) vs #7 Julian(19)

#10 Blizzard(16) vs #11 Cyborg(21)

#13 Batgirl(18) vs #15 Red X(18)

#18 Beast Boy(16) vs #19 Thunder(21)

#21 Iceboi(13) vs #23 Kid Flash(18)

#25 Jinx(16) vs #28 Raven(16)

#30 Bumble Bee(17) vs #31 Terra(16) vs #33 Lightning(19) (a three way battle)

I looked Star's and my name.

"No." I whispered to myself.

I looked at Starfire. She seemed so happy. I had been forced to fight her once before and could not stand to do it again. She saw the matches came up to me and said.

"Let the best Tamaranean or Human win." She smiled and held out her hand. I now know it was not a fight out of hate, but out of fun. I took her hand and we shook. I smiled back.

(Blizzard's POV)

I watched the others. Jinx walked over to Raven.

"Friends?" She asked.

Raven stared then smiled.

"Friends." She said.

Bumble Bee, Terra and Lightning wished each other luck and the same with Batgirl and Red X.

Batgirl held out her hand and X took it. I could not see his face, but could tell he was smiling and possibly blushing. They both have crushes on each other though neither will admit.

Beast Boy and Thunder wished each other luck. Cyborg walked over to me.

"Let the best man win." He said and smiled.

I smiled weakly.

"Ya." I said and we shook hands.

"Starfire and Robin please come to the ring." Came the announcement.

The two lovers stepped onto the ring. They looked at each other and I could tell they were afraid.

"START!" Shouted the announcer.

They went at it with all they had. Starfire shot starbolts and Robin exploding disks. They impacted and Robin came out of the smoke and swung a kick at her.

Star dodged and punched him. He turned around and through an ice disk. It her and she froze. She broke out and attacked again and again. Star shot lasers from her eyes and Robin through an ice disk that hit the ground. He used it to slide under her, jump up and hit her.

She plummeted to the ground. He lunged and put a birdarang over her neck. Thus winning the match.

"Congratulations friend Robin!" She said. They walked together back to the sitting area.

"Robin advances!" Said the announcer.

The crowd went wild. It eventually got to me vs Cy.

"Next up-"

"Cyborg and Blizzard!"

I walked up there and the crowd went wild. Everyone knew who I was and it felt good. I had an opponent to face though.

"Start!"

I spun around and covered the floor in ice. Cyborg had trouble keeping his balance. He blasted the ice away using his sonic cannon. I used the little ice left to skate across the arena, jump and land behind him.

He got me with the cannon. I flipped and steadied myself. I smirked. I did a jump kick and hit him in the chest. He stumbled back and I threw an ice ball at him. He hit the wall.

I advanced and walked slowly. I speeded up and kept running faster. He pushed the ice ball off of himself.

(Cyborg's POV)

I pushed the ball off and looked up to see Blizzard's fist crash into my face. He was too damn fast and there was nothing I could do. I was gonna lose if this kept up. I recovered and punched him. He flew all the way across the arena like a rag doll. He ran at me and through about twenty water balls. They all missed there target, but he didn't. Blizzard jumped on my back.

I tried to get him off. He opened the panel on my back. My eyes widened in horror. He grinned when he found his target. He pulled one wire and my body shut down.

"Uh, Blizzard proceeds!"

I laid there and grumbled. He plugged me back in and we shook hands. He put his fist in the hair and sucked up the attention like a vacuum cleaner.

We both walked back to the bleachers.

Batgirl and Red X went at it. Their techniques are all too similar. It was a battle of flying gadgets and fists. In the end X won and the two ended up kissing. Red X lifted his mask half way. (A/N: think MJ and Spiderman from the first movie except not upside-down.)

They kissed and there was a lot of cheering. BB beat Thunder and Raven beat Jinx. Raven helped Jinx limp back to the seats. Jinx thanked her for a fun battle. Iceboi beat Kid Flash. KF was beaten by a thirteen year old! That kid is different somehow.

(Beast Boy's POV)

Blizzard had been keeping an eye on him. Actually, he is just like a younger version of Blizz. The other matches would be fought tomorrow. That allowed us to get some rest. We went back to the tower. The only two of all of us that were not all tired and sweaty were Blizzard and Red X.

They were so calm and relaxed. It was as if it was easy pickings for them. I had failed to impress Blizzard and am now more determined. Tomorrow the tournament would commence (yet another new word in my vocabulary) and I would be there to witness it first hand.

(A/N: did u like it? I thought it was pretty good. I will speed up the less important matches. I can't wait to type the big finally. I have the end all planned out! Oh and there will be a sequel called 'Slipped Away'. Well enjoy! Please R&R.)


	18. AN: Help Me Save the Teen Titans

A/N: everyone. I have a very important proposal. I need u to help me save teen titans. I want u to go to the website posted on my bio and use the site to send emails to cartoon network. The last episode made me sadder then ever. I am very serious. I don't care if u think there is no hope. I have a dream that if hundreds of u or even thousands email cartoon network they might reconsider and will keep making new episodes. I need ur help. Help me to save the teen titans. I want to be able to watch my favorite show. In the emails give them ideas for new episodes. I will not update my story for a week or two because I am goin to write a sequel to the 'last' episode of teen titans. It will take place right after the episode ends. It will include blizzard with amnesia just like terra. I am now a small terra fan because of the sad ending. I think about teen titans ending and it depresses me. The show dragonball z had more than 200 episodes. Why shouldn't teen titans? So go to the website and help me save teen titans. Don't do it for me…….do it for TEEN TITANS! Do it to save them. Good luck and may the teen titans live forever.


	19. Raven Flirts Just A Little & The B board

(A/N: as u no there will be more chappie's to the story.and if u like the sequel I might even make a part three! I probably will. I love writing about the new bb and blizzard. It my favorite time killer. Here the next chappie.)

(Raven's POV)

We had all had the day off. Blizzard sat on a lounge chair on the roof and read. He also laid in the jucuzzi. I read my own book while sitting next to him.

His new cool, serious and quiet attitude is much like mine. Since he had changed I have become strangely attracted to him. He is nice to me like BB and is also smart. Woah woah woah. I can't like Blizzard. I am Beast Boy's girlfriend.

I sat next to Calvin on the roof. He quietly read his book. I read my own. Gar came up.

"Hey do you want to go somewhere?" He asked Blizzard.

His new attitude had also gotten to Gar. BB kept trying to do things with him. Actually he was kind of following him like a shadow.

Cal looked up and gave him the death glare.

"I am guessing that's a no." Said Beast Boy.

Blizzard got up and walked to the jucuzzi.

"Huh." BB sighed.

"He hates me!"

He sat down on one of the chairs.

"No he doesn't." I assured him.

"He won't talk to me, hang out with me or even take me seriously."

Beast Boy got up and left the roof.

'This trip has been really weird.' Said Bravery.

'You have feelings for Blizzard don't you?' Said Lust.

'No!' I thought.

'Ya you do.' Happy mocked me.

'Small feelings.' I thought.

'Ok, if you say so.'

I returned to reading my book.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I went to the guestroom I was staying in. I looked at myself in the mirror. Why does he hate me? I laid back and looked at the ceiling. I chuckled. I guess I had been a little weird. I followed him almost everywhere. Kind of like when I first met Robin.

I remember I used to use the frases 'jeepers' and 'sir yes sir'. I went to the weight room. It was something to kill the time. I did the usual routine. After that I took another shower. I take a lot of showers now. It relaxes me.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my room. I have to work out a lot to look big. I have a good metabolism that keeps me skinny. Blizzard has an even better one then I do.

I put on blue jeans and a muscle shirt. I decided not to wear gloves. I just wore sandles for footwear. It felt good to wear regular clothes. I did my best to look casual. Which was hard considering I'm green. A lot of people wear muscle shirts…………………right? Right? Awwww!

Anyway I looked at myself in the mirror. I do that frequently. Instead of thinking how strong and good looking I was. I thought about how I would look if I had never been bitten by the stupid green monkey.

My hair would be blonde and my skin white. Almost exactly like Cal, but with blonde hair

(Blizzard's POV)

I had woken up around eight. We had the day off to get some rest. The matches were a lot tougher then they sound. I sat watching television and eating a bowl of Fruit Loops.

The others were all doing their thing. Robin and Star were talking, Cyborg and Bumble Bee were talking about stuff, Mos, Menos, Speedy and Aqualad were doing things, Superboy was watching the television, Kid Flash and Jinx were kissing and Red X was fooling around with Batgirl.

Everyone on my team is caught up in love. Red X + Batgirl, Kid Flash + Jinx. Now that just leaves Superboy.

I heard the familiar swoosh of the doors opening and saw Gar walk in. He sat and watched the television. Raven stayed in her room most of the time. I ran into her in the hall.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." She said.

"Um wait." She started.

"Hm?"

"Well, uh-"

"Ya?"

She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go see a movie tonight as friends?"

'JESUS!' I said in my head.

"Uh, I kinda have something to do." I said.

"Sorry."

"That's ok." She said.

She put effort into making a smile. We went back to our daily routines. I didn't have anything to do. It's just….she's BB's girlfriend. Even if it was just as friends, if he found out he'd try to kill me. I slumped against the wall I my room.

I decided to go into town. I grabbed my hover board and ran to the roof. Well the hover board is also called the B-board. I have two of them. I made them myself. They are like purple and yellow boards that float. They can go faster than any car and are as fast as a very small airplane. I suggest nobody goes that fast though. You set on them and clamp your feet to them.

They have enough power to run for six days without stop. Cool huh? I stepped on the board clamped my feet and surfed off the roof of the tower and into town.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I did my daily routine. Pump iron, swim, run, train, read (just a little), watch TV, video games and hot tub. Same stuff. There is one room in the tower that only Blizzard can go in. It's not his room, but it definitely his.

I tried to get in, but it was sealed tight. I couldn't get in even with the strength I had as a gorilla. I get a bad case curiosity when there are big secrets.

I woke up around 7:30. It was a clear and sunny day. I found myself on the floor. I morphed into a cat and stretched. I laid on the floor crosslegged. The last time I had found myself sleeping on the floor was when I turned into the Man Beast.

I wasn't being moody so I'm just fine. I walked over to my suitcase. In it are clothes, zit cream (just in case) and my toy monkey. I picked up the purple monkey.

"I have got to get rid of this." I said to myself.

I picked out a green shirt and put it on over my muscle shirt. I wore gray navy blue shorts and tennis shoes. I walked to the main room.

"You guys ready?" I said.

"Duh." Said Terra.

I looked at her. She had an expectantly looking face on. It was as if she thought I was being stupid. There is nothing wrong with asking a question right?

We ate our breakfast. Blizzard and I dressed in regular clothes. The others in there uniforms.

We decided to walk there. When we did get there Blizzard was busy signing autographs. I wish that I was that popular. Well I am at Jump City.

"Do you guys want to try the B-boards?" Asked Blizzard.

"How about you Cyborg."

"Hell yes!" Cy said.

The got on the boards after Cal showed Cy how to ride them. The boards were awesome we all got to try them.

"Ready BB?"

"Yea." I said.

I motioned my feet forward.

Wait……I need to tell you how it works.

Ok, first you clamp your feet into clamps that slide up and down the board. Slide in the direction you want to go in. Lean to the side to go sideways. Just lean back or forward to make the board go up or down. I pretty easy.

I flew up high. The speed was amazing. I love the feeling of being in the sky especially without having to flap my wings/arms. I bet you wished you knew how to fly.

I landed the board 12 minutes later and we heard the usual announcement.

"Round three." Said Blizzard.

"Yep." I said.

The guys that had been eliminated went to the benchs. They were Kid Flash, Starfire, Superboy, Speedy, Hotspot, Batgirl, Pantha, Wildebeast (haha!), Thunder, Jinx, Bumble Bee, Argent and Lightning.

At least I am still in the game. The rest of the tournament would be all today with one hour breaks in between. It was going to be an awesome day and I was ready for it……………or so I thought.

(A/N: I no wat u thinking. Boring chappie. The next one will be much better. Promise. Longer and I will put the battles in more detail. Important one coming up. Have u read my new story Remember Me? Please do and please R&R. Save the TEEN TITANS!)


	20. Titans South & The Pool Bar

(A/N: this chappie will be a little different. It is all adding up to the sequel story. Think 'Calling All Titans' and 'Titans Together'. Hehe. Hope u like the chappie. Plz R&R.)

(Beast Boy's POV)

The announcer came up to us.

"Don't you guys have to recruit the new Teen Titans?" He asked.

Blizzard's eyes widened.

"Oh no." He said.

The announcer grinned.

"The matches have been post poned and we announced your recruiting."

"Better get back to your tower." He said.

Blizzard smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

We walked back to the tower.

"More titans?" Robin asked.

"Titans South." Blizzard said.

We placed a table and chairs in front of the tower. A huge line of people was there.

"Let's get this over with." Said Blizzard.

"First." He said.

A fat guy about thirteen years old came up to us.

"I am the amazing-"

"Save it." Blizzard cut him off.

"What can you do?"

"I can create awesome gadgets!" He said.

"And what are you called?" Cal asked.

"Smart Boy." He said.

Raven rolled her eyes. I leaned against the wall of the tower.

"I made this." Said the boy.

He took out a small ball and threw it at me. I put my hands out as it exploded and spewed out smoke. When the smoke disappeared I was covered in black.

"Definitely not." Said Blizzard.

"Next."

The boy walked away sadly.

A girl in a gold dress came up.

"Power?" Asked Blizzard.

"I can hypnotise men." She said.

I had whipped the black stuff off and looked up to a horrific sight. She took off her dress in front of everyone.

Blizzard's eyes widened.

"HELL NO!" He yelled.

She put on her clothes and left.

"Next." He said rubbing his temples.

"I'm Supergirl." Said the girl with the S on her suit.

"Accepted." Said Blizzard.

She smiled and talked to Superboy.

"Finally, someone good." Blizzard said.

"Wow, she's pretty." I said.

Raven glared at me. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Next." Said Blizzard.

A guy of about nineteen came up. He wore black leather pants and a leather jacket.

"What about you?" Cal asked.

"Can you do anything of interest?" He said through clenched teeth.

Blizzard was getting annoyed I could tell.

(Raven's POV)

The guy smiled.

"I'm dead sexy!" He said.

Blizzards eyes widened. He stood up.

"Dude, don't do anything you will regret." Said Beast Boy.

Blizzard walked to the front of the crowd and got on an ice disk. He flew over them.

"If there is anyone in this line that does not have real powers or is a super hero go away!" He yelled.

"And if you don't get lost, so help you I will make your life so hard that you won't be able to speak your own thoughts!" He yelled.

About a third of the people left. His screaming made even me proud. Blizzard came back down. He sat back in his seat.

"Next." He said.

A young boy of about thirteen came up to us.

(A/N: wait. I just remembered that the titans r called the TEEN Titans. So how r Mos and Menos apart of the team. They r like 9. whatever. Enjoy the chappie)

The boy had blonde hair and was pretty fit for his age. Not fat and not skinny. A little short maybe.

"Power and name?"

"Iceboi and ice powers."

Kid Flash's eyes widened. That was the kid that beat him. The thirteen year old that beat him.

"Show us." Said Blizzard.

The kid stood there. His eyes flashed blue for a second.

"Awwww!"

I spun around and saw that Beast Boy's foot was stuck in a block of ice. Blizzard smiled.

"Ok then."

"Accepted."

The boy smiled a big smile and stood with the rest of us. He unstuck Beast Boy and talked with the others.

"Next." I said.

I sat down in the chair next to Blizzard.

A girl in a red and blue spider suit came up.

"Hey." She said.

"What's up?"

"Oh ya." She said.

"I'm Spidergirl."

I grinned.

"Accepted." I said.

We already had recruited three new titans. Two of which were already famous. Spidergirl wore the same suit as her father, but with obvious differences.

"Next." I said.

A small boy of about nine came up.

"I know I'm not a teenager, but I thought I could give it a chance." He said timidly.

He was obviously nervous.

"What's your name?" Asked Blizzard in a nice voice.

"Michael." The boy said.

"How old are you?"

"Eight, but I'll be nine in a week." He said.

"What can you do?" Asked Blizzard.

"I can talk to animals." He said.

"Can you show us?"

"Ya." He said.

He stood there for a second then looked to the sky. A shape appeared. It was a blue and green bird. It swooped down and landed on the boy's shoulder.

"How many kinds of animals?" Asked Blizzard.

"All of them." He replied.

"Mos and Menos are nine so I guess you're a Teen Titan." Said Blizzard.

"Really!" He asked.

"Yep." Said Blizzard.

Michael picked up a bag and pulled it over to where Beast Boy was standing. He stared at Gar and Gar stared back. The boy smiled and went over to greet the others. Blizzard smiled.

"Just two more." I said.

"Yep." Said Gar.

After a bunch of idiots we started getting somewhere again.

"Next." I said.

"Hello allies." Said a familiar voice.

"Thunder and Lightning." I said.

"Looks like we found our new team."

"Yep." Said Blizzard.

"Accepted."

"The recruiting is over." He yelled.

We gave the new team communicators and tested them.

(Beast Boy's POV)

Here are the teams just in case you forgot:

Teen Titans

Robin

Starfire

Raven

Terra

Cyborg

Beast Boy

Teen Titans East

Bumble Bee

Aqualad

Mos

Menos

Speedy

Teen Titans West

Batgirl

Red X

Superboy

Jinx

Kid Flash

Blizzard

Teen Titans South

Thunder

Lightning

Iceboi

Spidergirl

Supergirl

Michael

I kept thinking about one thing though. Is Blizzard on our team or Titans South's team? I am going to try to convince him to come back.

We led the new recruits to the training course. We tested eash of them and it came to Michael.

"Go!" Said Cal.

The boy ran and put his hand in the air. A bald eagle picked him up and carried him over a series of walls. It dropped him off on the other side. He was using telepathy that much more advanced than Aqualad's.

A series of turrets came up. Two lions jumped down and attacked the turrets. In about thirty seconds he finished the course.

"Good." Said Blizzard.

"We have about two hours until the next rounds." Robin said.

Everyone went back to doing there thing and the new titans toured the tower. I walked down the hall.

'Does she still love me?'

'How can I impress her?'

Hundreds of thoughts filled my head and I could not get them out.

'I love her.'

'I always have.'

It seems so difficult. So difficult to accept. That she loves me. She seemed like she hated me. For many years that's how it seemed. We have not done anything really romantic for a while. I was looking at my feet.

"Hi Gar."

I looked up and saw Raven.

"Hey." I said in my most dreamy voice.

"Want to go to my room and talk?" I asked.

"Ok." She answered.

We walked back to my room and did a little more than talk. Just a little more.

"Well I'm goin to go swimming." I said.

"We still have a while."

"I'll meet you there." She said.

I found my trunks and put them on. I grabbed a towel and went to the pool.

(Raven's POV)

I put on the blue bakini that Starfire had gotten me. I graabed my white towel and walked up to the pool.

(A/N: its about time I got back to wat the story id really about. BB and Rae in the pool together. Hahahaha. smiles obnoxiously. I have been dieing to write more about Beast Boy and Raven. That is wat the story id about. There will be moments and not mindless kissing and stuff………well maybe a little mindless kissing……)

I put my towel on a lounge chair. The pool is on the roof of the tower. Beast Boy sat grinning in the pool. The pool has a bar that is accessible from the water. There are four pairs of chairs and seats in the water that are in the deap end where the bar is. The seats are easy to sit on and the table is submerged just enough so you can put drinks on it.

(A/N: there is a hotel in costa rica with a pool like this. Accept it hotsprings. I miss it so much. Such a cool idea.)

We got drinks and sat on the submerged chairs. I looked straight into his eyes. I then realized it wasn't only him that had changed…….So had I. I showed more emotion, have fun, be more social and above all : I could love. I was happy. Happy to be alive and happy to be with Beast Boy.

Who would have thought? Me and Beast Boy. Raven Roth and Garfield Logan. We are like exact opposites. Me gloomy and weary. He exciting and energetic. I guess he is a little funny. I always thought he was cute. Annoying, but cute.

(A/N: im goin to write a third story called Calvin Logan: An Icy Past. Calvin Tramdon is now Calvin Logan okay. That is how he will be addressed from now on. Thanks. Enjoy the chappie.)

"So." He started.

"Who was your first love?" He asked.

Why was he asking me this?

"Uh." I started.

"Ya." He pressed on.

"Probably Cal." I said blushing.

"Oh, really?"

"Uh, ya." I said.

(A/N: that romance will be in the third story. Blizz has changed in my mind since I first thought of him and now I can change him back a little.)

"And you?" I asked him.

Okay okay. I know it was Terra, but it's good to be friendly.

"You already know that." He said smiling.

"Oh, well, ya."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. I gave him a guilty smile. He got up and swam to the seat next to mine. He put his hand on mine and grinned. I smiled and leaned in. He also leaned in and our lips touched.

He leaned back and so did I. He was blushing a little. I did my best not to, but I'm not so good at it.

'Heee heee.' Happy giggled.

'You guys haven't done that forever!' Said Lust.

'Finally!' Said Bravery.

'Don't ruin the moment.' I told them.

"What is your favorite animal?" He asked.

"Uh, let me think." I said.

"How about a rabbit."

That is what Mumbo turned me into. I admit I think they are pretty cute.

"Okay." Beast Boy said.

He morphed into a little white rabit. He gave me the face and I smiled. Just then a seal popped out of the water and arfed in BeastBoy's face. He turned back into a human and we both stared at it. It kept getting out of the water and jumping back in.

"Must be one of Michael's pets." Beast Boy said.

That boy has a lot of pets. All kinds. They are actually really well trained. They pretty much just roam around the tower. It's kind of funny to see a tiger walk past you in the hall.

Beast Boy and I flirted some more and eventually got into the hot tub. I kept thinking about how I had asked out Blizzard. I'm glad he said no. It was just that Gar wasn't giving me enough attention.

We got out and dried ourselves. I looked at Beast Boy's chest and blushed. It's an old habbit. He smiled and embraced me. We hung out the whole day until the tournament.

"Are you ready Titans?" Blizzard asked.

"You bet we are." Beast Boy said.

"At least the ones of us who are still in the game."

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and grinned an obnoxious grin. Cyborg scowled.

"I could beat you!" He exclaimed.

"Then why am I still in the game and you're not?" Beast Boy asked obnoxiously.

"That's because I had to face Blizzard."

"Whatever." Said Beast Boy.

I rolled my eyes.

"This is going to be a long day." I said.

"What!" Beast Boy and Cyborg asked at the same time.

Yep, a really long day.

(A/N: Finally some BB and Rae fluff. Okay I hope u liked the chappie. It was long one. 11 pages! Well I'm goin to start my next story. I will always finish a story I started. That's an oath. Its my polisy. The next chappies will be all action. I mean all action. Plz R&R. SAVE TEEN TITANS!)

(A/N: p.s. : it is goin to be my b-day in february. ill make a good chappie on that day. can u guess how old ill be? dont look at my profile. lol. ttyl.)


	21. AN 3

A/N: I realize that not as many people r reading this story. About a thousand did in the first chapter and now only about sixty. Everyone can review now even if their not a member. Plz review. I don't get many. That way I no how I can make it more enjoyable. I am going to start a new story soon. I hope u guys start reading it again. And I live 4 reviews. Im sorry the chappies have not been that good but they're about to get better. Plz R&R.thanks. oh, and have any of u done anything about the sixth season? U could email CN or a better way is to write them a letter. They're not getting enough responses from ppl. And be nice and don't use slang. SAVE TEEN TITANS!


	22. Red X vs Blizzard

(A/N: if ur ready 4 a new chappie clap ur hands. Clap clap. Haha. Finally I get to where the action starts. Some fun kick ass! Pardon my French. The tournament will go all the way through with no distractioins or intermissions. Get ready. TITANS GO!)

(Blizzard's POV)

We saw the next rounds on the big screen.

(A/N: if any of u think settin up this tournament was easy. ur wrong. it took forever to come up with a combination that had the matches I wanted. I hope u guys like it cause it was kinda annoying.)

Here are what the next round of matches were:

#1 Robin(17) vs #6 Aqualad(18)

#10 Blizzard(16) vs #15 Red X(18)

#18 Beast Boy(16) vs #21 Iceboi(14) (Iceboi had a b-day. He is now 14.)

#28 Raven(16) vs #31 Terra(16) (this is going to be good)

Robin beat Aqualad in the end. Using various throwing disks and explosives. It was my turn next and I was ready.

(Beast Boy's POV)

Red X and Blizzard stepped onto the ring.

"This would've been a good match for you and Red X." I said to Robin.

He just grinned. This was going to be a fun match. Two top notch fighters battling it out.

The fight started and they went at it.

Red X shot some of his x's at Blizzard. Blizzard dodged them and threw icicles at him. They lunged at each other and threw punch after punch. Red X tripped Blizzard and Tried to stomp his shoe on his face. Blizzard rolled to the side and tripped him.

They rolled on the ground restling. Red X kicked Blizzard off and took out a red bowstaff. Blizzard took out a shiny turquoise one. They started swinging at each other. Red X swung and Blizzard ducked. Blizzard swept at his feet and Red X jumped in the air.

They charged each other and locked staffs. They were each trying to overwhelm the other. Blizzard jumped back and shot ice balls at him.

Red X took his bowstaff and smashed the balls into pieces. They kept trying to incopasitate each other. It was like they wanted the other one to die. They locked staffs again. Both of them tried to overwhelm the other. Red X is stronger than Blizzard is. I know that.

"Give up." Said Blizzard.

"You know me." Said X.

"I'm a stubborn guy."

They charged each other. Both fists collided with each others face.

"That's got to hurt." I said.

Robin nodded.

Red X started shooting his x's at Blizzard like crazy. Blizzard was running and dodging. He stopped to take a breather and looked at where Red X was. He was gone! He looked left and right. Then he looked up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled and dodged to the side.

X landed on his feet and swung a high kick at Blizz. Blizzard stepped back and was soon on the defensive. He couldn't get past X's punches and kicks.

Red X faked a punch and kicked Blizzard hard. Blizzard skided to a halt at the other side of the ring. Red X walked over to him. Blizzard tripped him and they started restling again.

(A/N: BB and B r wearin their regular uniforms now. Just tellin u.)

They rolled on the floor. The officials made it more interesting and made pillars come out of the stadium floor.

(Yep, they can do that.)

The opponents hid behind the pillars. We in the audience could see both of them, but they couldn't see each other. It turned into a game of cat and mouse and both of them were determined to be the cat.

(Blizzard's POV)

The crowd was silent. All you could hear was the wind. The staff turned the stadium into a maze. That made this even harder. At least I could take a breather.

The stadium was built so it could be changed. It could even turn into a sort of mechanical jungle. With mechanical trees and there would be robotic animals. Depending on the contestants the last match would be a nature seen. It could even be an aquarium with giant robotic sharks.

It was a very expensive and cool place. The tournament is held every two years.

I hid behind a pillar and watched X walk by. I silently climbed up one of the pillars. I roosted there. I saw Red X, took aim and fired…….

(Red X's POV)

A burst of water flew past me. I dodged to the side and hid behind a pillar. I moved around the other side but was forced back. How did he know where I was? I climbed to the top of the pillar and almost got knocked off because of a burst of water.

That prick! He was on top of the pillar. I threw some x's at him forcing him to jump to another pillar. We hopped across the pillars and took out our bowstaffs. We clashed them together like swords while jumping. It had been fun but I was going to end this.

I threw explosives at the two pillars in front of Blizzard. Both pillars blew up. I destroyed the ones behind him too. He had nowhere to go. I threw explosives at him. I didn't think he would duck and then jump onto my pillar, but he did.

He kicked me and the fight was on. We both dropped our staffs in the fighting so it was just hand to hand combat now. I tripped him and he landed on his back.

He tripped me, got up and jumped to the next pillar. Blizzard was now becoming a real pain in the ass.

"I'm gonna end this." I said.

"That's what you think." He replied.

Just then the ring changed again. This time the pillars moved up and down.

(A/N: think about mad mod's skool.)

Blizzard jumped back and hid within the moving pillars.

"Another game of cat and mouse." I muttered.

I jumped after him. He was gone just like my patience.

"This is starting to get old." I said to myself.

"Tell me about it."

I turned and saw Blizzard's fist make contact with my face.

We went back to punching and kicking. I swung a foot at him. He blocked it with his hand tried to punch me. I ducked, grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder.

He disappeared. Where was he? He appeared over me and kicked me in the face. He kept doing it over and over again. I looked around. I jumped to the side and grabbed Blizzard by the ankle. I threw him to the side. After a while more I realized I could not win.

Something drove him. Something powerful. Something I could not beat. It was a powerful determination. The determination to win…..

(Blizzard's POV)

We stared at each other for a while. He raised his hand.

"I surrender." He said boringly.

My eyes widened. The crowd was full of gossip and talk.

"Okay then-" Said the announcer who was also confused.

"Blizzard procedes."

"Why?" I asked him.

"You want to fight him and you want to beat him." He said.

"I don't need fame." He said.

"But that fight will be good."

"Don't loose and lets make sure he doesn't either." Red X demanded.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

He gave me a thumbs up.

The next match was Beast Boy vs Iceboi. The two of them stepped onto the ring.

"Let the match begin!" Shouted the announcer.

The two of them went at it. Beast Boy swung a fist and the boy dodged. They fought and fought. Iceboi could keep up with BB. It was a good battle. An interesting battle.

Beast Boy kicked Iceboi and Iceboi punched BB.

At the beginning. Beast Boy let the kid punch him in the stomach and then keeled over. The boy was amazingly strong for someone of his age.

(Beast Boy's POV)

"You can't win." Said the boy.

"Why not?" I asked.

He grinned and pointed to his head.

"Because I've got brains on my side." He said.

He jumped in the air and punched….

(A/N: I no not a long chappie. Did u like the fight between x and blizz? I thought it was pretty good. My b-day is on Wednesday. Yay me. I will write a good chappie then. Promise. Cross my heart and I really hope I don't die. lol. ttyl)


	23. Raven vs Terra

(A/N: im srry I did not update on Wednesday.cries. I broke my promise. Plz don't hate me. I got sick. Wat r the chances of that? I got sick on my b-day.sighs. Well here the next chappie. plz R&R.)

(Beast Boy's POV)

I dodged to the side and grabbed his ankle in midair, I held him upsidedown. I looked at him and grinned. He folded his arms across his chest. He smiled, His eyes glowed blue and a big blast of ice shot me to the other side of the ring.

Iceboi was getting very annoying.

"Okay little guy." I started.

"I'm goin to finish this match."

"Unlikely." He said in a childish voice.

His smart attitude was also bugging me. I mean, I'm two years older than he is! I'm sixteen and he's fourteen. I sighed and changed into a rhino.

I charged at him. He put his hand on the ground and it froze into ice. It was going just how I'd planned. Now we would see who had the brains on his side.

(Blizzard's POV)

In mid charge BB changed into a penguin and slided across the ice. He slid under Iceboi and morphed into a triceratops. He hit the boy with his tail and Iceboi ran into a wall.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran over to him. Before he could recover, BB grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him to the other side of the ring. After a while Beast Boy was victorious and advanced.

(A/N: srry it was so short. The next battle will be a great one 4 rae and terra fans.)

Next up was Raven and Terra. From what I had heard they had a nasty rivalry. It was now probably even bigger because I know they both want BB.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of two girls fighting over a boy. Two superhero girls fighting over a superhero boy. This match would be awesome. Definitely intense.

"Go!" Said the announcer for the hundredth time.

A big rock came out of the ground from outside the arena. Terra jumped on it and flew into the sky. Raven floated into the air after her. Terra's eyes glowed yellow and Raven's white.

(Terra's POV)

I know Raven's weakness. I know how to exploit it. I know what happens. I also know that I can get to her better than anyone else. I through rocks at her.

She tried to throw them back but I caught them.

"So Raven." I said it quietly enough so only we could hear.

"Did you have a nice time being Beast Boy's girlfriend while you could?"

"You mean while I am." She said smartly.

She threw rocks and debre at me but I just dodged.

"I still don't like you." I said.

"Likewise." She remarked.

"I have been waiting for this day to come." I said.

"Do you think he really like's you?" I asked.

'Now to put on the pressure.' I thought.

She wasn't looking me in the eyes but kept lugging things at me.

"He just wants to make you feel better."

"He still likes me."

"No, sorry, he still loves me."

I could see her losing it. She was reacting just as I had planned. Getting all upset and about to lose control.

"I mean look at him!" I said.

"He's a stud and you're just a nobody."

"You can't even hit me!"

Only her and I could hear each other. Everyone in the crowd was yelling and shouting.

"You are pathetic and weak!"

"Why don't you just give up!"

'This is perfect, I'll win, Beast Boy will forget her and come back to me.' I thought.

I grinned.

(Raven's POV)

I felt like crying. Then I remembered something. Beast Boy does love me. He doesn't love her. He taught me how to think better of myself, how to never give up.

I floated there motionless.

"Because…." I said.

"He taught me to never give up."

I lifted my head and grinned. I teleported behind her and gave her a kick to the rear. She fell off the rock and plummeted to the ground. Terra saved herself with another rock.

She scowled at me and threw the other rock at me. It hit me but I recovered. My hands glowed black and I shot beams of magic at her. She blocked it with a rock. The magic was destroying the rock and she was weakening.

Terra jumped out of the way and landed on the floor. I floated down to her.

"Still think you can win?" I asked angrily.

She grinned and a big blast of dirt knocked me out of the sky.

"You bet." She said.

She slowly approached me.

"You see raven." She said.

"I don't have a weakness but you do."

She started throwing little pebbles at me. She had her old evil smile on. The one that I hate more than anything.

"It's about time I put you in your place." She said.

She raised her hand and a big rock floated over. She smiled and motioned it forward.

I closed my eyes and thought of all the bad things she had done. I thought of how I hated her. I realized something else. I decided to play it her way.

(Terra's POV)

She lifted her head up. She had the four red eyes that she gets when she's angry. She blasted through the rock and hit me. We fought on the floor.

She raised a fist a wacked me right in the face.

'So she wants to do hand to hand combat huh?' I thought.

I raised a fist and extended it forward. It hit her in the stomach. I kicked at her and she disappeared.

"Where are you?" I asked the way a mom would her little five year old.

A black portal opened under my feet. A hand came out and grabbed my ankle. I yelped as I was pulled in the portal.

(Beast Boy's POV)

Terra just seemed to be pulled into the ground.

"Uh, dude-"

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Said Blizzard.

We looked but Terra and Raven were gone.

Raven appeared literally out of nowhere above us. We all looked up. She swung Terra around and around. Then she let go.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Terra screamed.

Raven disappeared and reappeared in front of Terra. She put her hands together and made one big fist. She slammed it down over Terra's head and sent her plummeting to the ground.

Terra hit the ground and laid there. She got up on her knees and stared at Raven. She made an angry face and flung a giant boulder at her. Raven tried to take it over with black magic.

The two of them struggled over possession of the rock. They were both struggling. Now this was a real fight.

(Raven's POV)

'Get her Raven, get her!' Cheered Happy.

'Teach the bitch a lesson.' Said Bravery.

I was struggling to gain hold of the rock. If I let go it would crush me. If Terra let go it would crush her. My red eyes had vanished. A thousand thoughts filled my head.

'What if I lose?' I thought.

'You won't.' Said Knowlledge.

'I know a sure way to make her win.' Said Charming.

She gestured towards Rage.

'Out of the question.' I thought.

I closed my eyes, summed up all my powers and unleashed them. I blew that rock into a million pieces. Both Terra and I were thrown back.

'Way to go Rae!' Said Happy.

He both got up. I stared at her and she stared at me.

She scrunched up her face and ran at me. She tackled me to the ground. We rolled on the ground just like Red X and Blizzard had. I punched Terra and she kicked me.

We got up again and stared at each other. My hands glowed black and her hands glowed yellow. I put my hands together and shot a big black beam at her. Terra put her hands together and shot a yellow beam at me.

Both beams speeded towards each other.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled out before they made contact.

(A/N: I spent a lot of time on that. Well im 14 now. I hope u guys liked it. This is one of the major battles. It was long too. About six pages long. I think that's one of my longest yet. I left a sort of cliffie. Oh, also. The more reviews I get the better the chapters will be. If I get a lot ill be in a good mood. Plz R&R)


	24. End of A Rivalry

(A/N: k ppl. This will determine how the terraxrae rivalry will end. Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh. Drum roll please…………… R&R plz.)

(Raven's POV)

The beams made contact and we both tensed. The black and yellow rays were crackling and were extremely loud. The beams were now connected.

'I have to prove myself to Beast Boy.' I thought.

'No you don't.' Said Knowledge.

'He already loves you, you don't need to prove anything to him.'

'But I still have to do this for myself.' I thought.

I strained and channeled all my energy to the beam.

'I might not have to prove myself to Beast Boy-'

'But I have to prove myself to me-'

'Make me see I can fight until the end no matter what the problem is.'

The crowd was yelling and cheering.

"Are you getting weak Rae?" Asked Terra.

"Are you ready to admit that I'm better than you?"

She smiled and pushed forward. She started walking forward and I did the same.

"No I'm not." I replied.

"You're not better than me."

"You're not the one that Gar loves."

I glared at her angrily.

"I might be weak, but I'm strong enough to beat you!" I yelled.

I pushed out all of my power. The beams had to much strain and exploded. The blast sent Terra and I flying through the air. We both laid there, smoke rising from our schorched bodies.

I slowly got up. I stood there panting. Terra got up too. She ran at me and hit me. I hit her back and it turned into a brawling match. She hit me and I fell down.

"You lose." Terra said.

"Think again." I replied angrily.

I tripped her. She fell next to me and I jumped on her. She blew me off her with a blast of dirt from the ground outside the stadium.

(A/N: the stadium is an outdoor one that is about as big as a football field. A roof goes over it when it rains. sighs. I wouls so love to be in the Teen Titans' world.ya, that would be cool.)

(Beast Boy's POV)

"Are you okay dude?" I asked.

"What, oh, sure." Said Blizzard.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." He reassured me.

"Whatever." I said.

He looked around for a sec then got up. He walked out of the sitting area.

(Blizzard's POV)

I walked out of the stadium and grabbed my backpack. I flew over the stadium on an ice disk. I sat on it crosslegged with my laptop on my lap. It was a nice sunny day. I relaxed and watched the fight.

I read my emails and stuff. Plus it was a much better view from up there. I thought of my good deeds……………and the bad ones. I thought about the fun stuff that would happen soon and horrible stuff……………..

(Raven's POV)

I got up. Terra grinned. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Why don't you just shut up?" I said.

I threw some machinery at her. The stadium had now morphed into a giant robotic jungle. Cameras that floated around the arena showed us fighting. It was pictured on the big screen. The audience could not hear us though.

"If you could just put your talk where your fight is." I said.

She threw rocks at me. I blocked them with magic. I kept walking forward. I jumped forward and punched her. She recovered and punched me back. I stumbled back but did not flinch.

"Maybe Beast Boy does love you." I said.

"Maybe he does not love me."

"But as long as he is okay and that I can love him then I will be strong."

"You had your chance and you lost."

"I moved in."

"And now you're trying to move back."

"You two may have loved but that does not mean you still do."

I stayed calm. I stood strait. We are the same height and we stared each other down.

"Are you ready to accept-" She started.

"Open your eyes and look around you." I said.

"This isn't about Beast Boy anymore-"

"This is about-"

I closed my eyes and opened them. I stared at her with a look of not anger or hate. It was a look of determination.

"Us." I finished.

She stared into space. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She grinned and the look she gave me wasn't of superiority or evil or hate. It was a look of respect.

"You've beaten your weakness." She said.

She made a small laugh.

"He does love you."

"Not me."

She took a deep breath.

"But you have not beaten me." She continued.

"I want to finish this fight not as enemy's or rivals."

"But as teammates."

She smiled happily. I never thought I would hear anything like that from her. I smiled too. If we could live together without fighting then I am happy. The longtime rivalry was over…………but the fight wasn't.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I said.

(A/N: short short chappie I no.about 4 pgs. but it was good. I like how it ends. There r a bunch of stories I like that ppl say they will finish but don't. like BlindReality by DigitalDNA. So sad. Anyway plz R&R. I guarantee that the next chappie will be longer. Until next time. BBintheblue over and out.)


	25. Robin vs Blizzard

(A/N: hello. I hope u liked the last. I no a couple of u don't like blizzard. But maybe when u read his story in my soon to be new fanfic u will understand him more. He really isn't that mean. Hes just kinda having a complicated life. Ive got an idea! Tell me wat u don't like about blizz and then I can make him more likable. Plz R&R)

(Raven's POV)

I smiled at her and Terra smiled back. I teleported and appeared behind her. She turned around and swung at me. I ducked. I caught her leg and swung her around and around. I let go and she hit the wall. We fought for almost an hour.

"This has been fun." Said Terra.

"It has." I said.

"But all good things must come to an end." She said.

I smiled.

"Not all of them." I replied.

"True." She said.

"Who knows what could happen?"

I swung a punch ay her. She ducked and kicked me. I had a plan in my head and I was going to use it now. I stopped and panted. I dodged her kicks and blows for a while.

She swung a mighty kick at my head. I ducked again. After a while she got tired. I punched her and beat her around for a while. At the she was tired.

She raised her hand. I gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm too tired to go on." She said.

"You win fair and square."

"Terra forfits." Said the announcer.

She laid on the floor tired out.

I walked over to her. I looked at her. She looked back. I reached my hand out and smiled. She smiled back and took it. I helped her up. We shook hands. The crowd cheered.

We went back to our seats. Terra and me got a good rest.

I looked at the big screen and prayed.

(Beast Boy's POV)

We all looked at the big screen. What would the semi-finals matched be. I hoped it wouldn't be.

Here are the matches for the semi-finals:

#1 Robin(17) vs #10 Blizzard(16)

#18 Beast Boy(16) vs #28 Raven(16)

My eyes widened.

"No." I said quietly.

I looked at Raven. Her face was full of shock and dismay. I had fought with her for years. We had finally got together. Now we had to fight each other again.

This time there would be no words just fists. I couldn't fight her. I just couldn't. She turned and looked at me. I got up and started towards the managers office.

"No." She said.

"Don't."

She must have read my mind.

"That's life and we can't run away."

"You-"

"You taught me that."

I looked at her in shock. I had never heard her talk like that before.

"Raven." I started.

"I just want to be alone." She said and smiled weakly.

She flew into the sky.

(A/N: im srry that the terraxrae fight had to end. But it was for almost three whole chappie's. the battles will be at least one to three pgs long. Probably two pgs. The last one will be long.)

(Raven's POV)

I flew into the sky. I saw blizzard on his ice disk. I flew over to him.

"Hi." I said as cheerfully as I could.

He turned.

"Hiya." He said and smiled.

"Well you haven't been happy like this for a while." I pointed out.

He shrugged.

"We will now have a two hour break." Came an announcement.

He smiled.

"Time to relax." He said casually.

"I have a cool idea." He said.

"Get the others."

I did what he told me to do.

He took us to the top of the highest peak. We sat there and had a nice sort of picnic.

(Blizzard's POV)

I stood near the edge. I looked down at the city below. The sun was relaxing and warm.

"What made you do you this." Beast Boy asked.

I just want you to have a good time." I said.

"These are going to be good times." Said BB.

'Wrong.' I thought.

"It's about time we head back." I changed the subject.

(A/N: right now I just reached page 100. YAY! Finally. This is so cool to me. Well enjoy the chappie.)

We flew back to the arena.

It was time for me to fight Robin. I was looking forward to it. I could finally have a good reason to fight him. I don't have anything against him besides him being a little controlling.

Robin and I stepped onto the ring after the usual announcements.

(Could they be anymore boring? I mean seriously.)

"Ok then." I said.

I shrugged.

"Get ready to lose." Robin said.

"And let the best man win." I said.

"I intend to." Said Robin.

I got in a defensive stance as he jumped at me.

e blocked itH H

Robin kicked at me and I blocked with my hands. He was really fast. No wonder he was the 'leader'.

(A/N: this battle will be medium long. I cant wait to write the next two battles which will be longer. This 1 might be a bit shorter than the blizz x redx fight. It too much to go into every detail 4 every battle. I want to finish this story……………..so I can start the sequel!)

He stopped his attack and I launched one of my own. I had a score to settle with bird boy.

(Raven's POV)

I levitated in the sky and watched the battle. How could I fight him? He is my boyfriend. I fought with him for years. Did I have to fight him again.

He is stronger than me too. Or is he? He may have grown in height and strength but I know I'm smarter. Plus I was always better then he was. That was two years ago though. I have gotten soft over the years. More timid.

No. I would fight him to my fullest. I wouldn't let him win without a fight. Anyway we're experts at fighting each other.

Blizzard jumped to the side and kicked Robin. Robin punched him. The arena changed to a mechanical miniature city. They both got out their bowstaffs and fought on the tops of the 'buildings'.

Robin threw birdarangs at Blizzard. Blizzard blocked them with his bowstaff. He took out some ice needle like things. He threw them at Robin.

'Robin will dodge them.' I thought.

I realized that those were killing weapons. They were allegal in the tournament.

My eyes widened as they hit Robin.

"No." I said.

The crowd started yelling. The needles hit Robin………..then they turned into water and splashed on him harmlessly. It was a trick. Blizzard kicked him hard in the face.

He grabbed his hair and started pounding on Robin's face. Robin grabbed the collar of his shirt and flipped him over himself. Blizzard flew the other direction.

Robin ran at him, his bowstaff at the ready.

"Ahhh!" Robin yelled as he brought the staff down on where Blizzard's head had been. Blizzard rolled to the side and swung at him with his staff. He then tripped Robin and they did the usual restling on the floor maneuver.

They pounded each other for a while. It was sad to see them trying to beat the crud out of each other. Then again I guess that is the point. It went on like that for a long time.

The usual pounding the crud pointlessly out of each other. It was what the crowd wanted though (freaks). I stayed up there the whole time. The battle neared its end.

Robin punched Blizzard so hard it made him choke. Robin now had the advantage. Blizzard put his hands together and blasted him so hard with water that he flew all the way across the 100 yard arena. Robin landed at the other side.

He panted and couldn't get up.

"Blizzard wins." Said the announcer.

(A/N: srry it was soo short. Im writing the next chappie right now. It will be longer and I have an awesome idea. At least I think its pretty cool. Enjoy the rest of the chappie.)

Blizzard helped him back to the chairs. Robin gave him a thumbs up and Blizzard did the same. They both looked worse then Robin had when he fought the imaginary Slade (A/N: 'foreshadowing', look it up in the dictionary.)

They both panted a lot.

"Beast Boy and Raven please come to the ring."

I sighed and flew down. Beast Boy and me both flew to the middle of the ring. He attempted a smile. I looked at him emotionlessly. If I was to do this I would have to forget that I loved him………….for these few ours I had to hate him again………………………….

"GO." The fatal words rang out and they were answered.

(Im srry it was another short one. The next chappie will be good. Plz R&R. I live 4 reviews. ttyl. –BeastBoyintheblue.)


	26. Who Knows

(A/N: hey this will be one of two songfic chappies in the story. They r saved 4 the special parts. They will both be in the third person. The song is called Who Knows. Plz R&R)

(Third Person POV)

_Ya_

He stared at her and her at him.

_Ya_

Raven jumped at Beast Boy catching him off guard.

_Ya ya ya _

The arena was a mechanical desert much like where they first met Terra.

_Ya ya ya_

She punched and he dodged.

_Why do you look so familiar_

Raven looked like she hated him and wanted to fight

_I could swear that I have seen your face before_

He kept dodging and she finally got a blow to his left cheek.

_I think I like that you seem sinseer_

_I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more_

He looked at her with a face full of confusion and sadness.

_I think there's something more_

_Life's worth livin for_

_Who knows _

_What could happen_

_Do whatcha do_

_Just keep on laughin_

_One things true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm goin to live today like it's my last_

_Day _

She kicked and he ran. He ran and she pursued.

_Ya _

_Ya_

_Ya ya ya_

_Ya ya ya_

He hid and she found him. Raven attacked and Beast Boy defended.

_How do you always have an opinion_

_And how do you always find the best way to compromise_

If one thing filled his find it was 'why?'.

_We don't need to have a reason_

_We don't need anything_

_We're just wastin time_

Why did they have to fight? Could he beat her and not hurt her?

_I think there's something more_

_Life's worth livin for_

_Who knows_

_What could happen_

_Do whatcha do_

_Just keep on laughin_

_One things true_

_There's always a brand new day_

She picked up a big rock and tossed it at him.

_Who knows_

_What could happen_

_Do whatcha do_

_Just keep on laughin_

_One things true_

_There's always a brand new day_

What if he hurt her? Could he punch her?

_I'm goin to live today like it's my last _

_Day_

_Find yourself_

_Cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself_

_Who are you_

She couldn't possibly want to fight. Or did she want to prove herself?

_Find yourself cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself_

_Who are you_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do whatcha do_

_Just keep on laughin_

_One things true_

_There's always a brand new day_

He made a decision.

_So you go_

_And make it happen_

_Do your best_

_Just keep on laughin_

_I'm telling you_

_There's always a brand new day_

He promised Red X he wouldn't lose. It was a promise.

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do whatcha do_

_Just keep on laughin_

_One things true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm goin to live today like it's my last_

_Day_

And it was a promise he had to keep. No matter what………….

(A/N: did u like it? I thought it was good if I don't say so myself. The song was in italics and the other words weren't. it wasn't super long. actually it was really short. srry. i have not been good atdoin wat i say.It goes as long as the song. The next chappie will continue the fight and there will be talking and more detail. I just thought that would be kinda cool. Ttyl. Plz R&R.)


	27. AN 4

A/N: hello my friends. Thanks 4 reviewing. I appreciate it. Did u like the songfic. There is only one more. Also there will be more of the bb vs rae. It so annoyin to do wat I did. I have the song on I tunes. I had to play the song, pause it, write down the words and do it again. It was fun though. I have a cool idea 4 the end. I will update soon. I love writin. I might not write the sequel immediately. I have to write my other story or ill lose some of my other fans. I am goin to try and write blizzs story. His character is kinda odd I no. he usually is like bb. But that changed a little before sixteen began. It will be back after sixteen and start in 'Slipped Away'. 'Slipped Away is the tital 4 the sequel. Ill probably start it a week or less after. Sixteen might have like five- eight more chappie's. hope u guys have enjoyed it. B and bb will be best buds in the sequel and they will be extremely similar. Blizz is just………well I don't want to give it away……hes havin BIG problems. Lol. ok then. I g2g. ttyl. And tt4n (ta ta 4 now). –BeastBoyintheblue


	28. AN: If He Were Real

A/N: important message. Ok ppl. Those of u who like my story 'Remember Me' will like a new one I just submitted. Its called 'If He Were Real'. It takes place at the same time as 'Remember Me'. Its in the third person but is kinda like Ravens point of view. Like 'Remember Me' is about the relationship between Terra and Beast Boy while 'IfHe Were Real' is about Raven and Rorek. They r like a bro/sis story thing. Plz read it. U will need to read both stories to understand wat happens in each story. Like bb gives rae a book. That moment wont be in 'Remember Me' but will be mentioned in it. Eventually they will leed to one major part and each story will have that part by the others POV. 'Remember Me' and 'IfHe Were Real' will both have part in the 1st and 3rd person. Hope u enjoy. Thanks!


	29. Beast Boy Memories

(A/N: hello peeps. How u guys doin? Good I hope. Well here is the next chappie. The second to last battle really begins now. This will be a dramatic chappie. Hope u like it. BBxRae 4ever!)

(Raven's POV)

I had hit him! I had hit my boyfriend. He hung his head motionless. He just stood there. He lifted his head up and grinned. Beast Boy swung around and kicked me.

I flew and hit one of the artificial rock walls. I looked at him with shock. He had a serious face on. Like the one he had when he fought Terra. I stared at him and he back.

It was a tournament. We were supposed to fight. Anyway like I said……………we're good at fighting each other. I put my hands together and fired a wave of magic at him.

His eyes widened and he just got out of the way. I jumped down and threw punch after punch at him. He dodged them then grabbed one of my hands. I couldn't get out of his grasp.

'Damn it!' I swore in my mind.

'When did he get so strong?'

I spun around and kicked him. I stood there. I put my fists up in a ready stance that a boxer uses (hey, there was nothing else on the television). He swung at me, I ducked, and jabbed him in the stomach.

He stumbled back. I guess even I can hurt a strong guy when I try. I grinned obnoxiously. He looked at me with a confused face. I was for once being kind of goofy.

I took a deep breath.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I chanted.

A big rock flew at Beast Boy.cHe turned into a Raven and flew at me. He turned into a monkey and started pulling my hair. I grabbed him and threw him off me.

He changed back and grinned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ow." I mumbled.

I ran at him and swung a fist. He ducked and grabbed it. He held it and smiled at me. Okay, talk about annoying. I know he's my boyfriend and all but that was too much.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt with my other. I used all my strength and threw him over my shoulder. He landed on his back and looked up at me. I smirked down at him. I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled and got up.

"It's too bad we have to fight." He said.

I stared at him. I took a deep breath.

"Love hurts." I said.

"It does." Beast Boy replied.

I nodded.

"But we can still make the best of it." I said optomisticly.

He smiled at me and winked.

"Ya." He said.

I blushed for a second then realized we were supposed to be fighting. He turned into a cheetah and ran away. I followed. We played the same cat and mouse game that Red X and Blizzard had played earlier.

I found. He hadn't seen me.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I said quietly.

A rock flew at him and hit its target. He fell to the ground. He turned into a bird flew over and landed. He turned back into a human and grabbed my cape. He swung me around and let go. I flew into a wall.

We fought for hours. I kept getting bad visions. They involved all the Teen Titans and the Doom Patrol. They included the Brotherhood of Evil, Brother Blood, all the villains and………………….Slade. The one villain I did not see was Trigon.

Trigon was gone forever. Dead, gone. We had destroyed the incarnation of evil but that did not stop all the evil. I was having a hard time thinking about this and fighting my true love.

This was not getting any better.

'Raven, this doesn't look good.' Said Bravery.

'Quiet.' I thought.

'Okay, jease.' Whined Bravery.

Beast Boy and I stood still. We looked at each other blankly. Both of us panting hard.

I remembered all the conversations we had had.

'_Why did the arkvark cross the rode?'_

'_To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him.'_

'_Well hello Raven.'_

'_I can still feel it inside me.'_

'_That beast doesn't make you a monster, it makes you a man.'_

'_Maybe You should call me Beast Man from now on.'_

'_We're having a moment, don't ruin it.'_

'_Ireallylikeyouandiwaswonderingifyouwouldliketobemygirlfriend?'_

'_Don't leave.'_

'_I won't, never.'_

'_It's my hot bod isn't it?'_

'_I didn't know you liked books of romance.'_

'_Uh, ya.'_

'_I said never.' _

'_Beast Boy.'_

'_How are you not scared?'_

'_After what you did two years ago?'_

'_Fine Raven, shut me out like everyone else.'_

'_Gar.'_

'_What's your deepest darkest secret?'_

'_Consider this a warning, as of last night, mister nice guy has left the building.'_

'_Is this the part when I'm supposed to be intimidated?'_

'_No, this is.'_

'_I love you.'_

I thought about the funny ideas he had and our funny moments.

'_I do too have a brain, I just don't use it much.'_

'_They have French fries made out of meat, duh this place is weird and I hate it!'_

'_Yeah, well my muscles may be small and ropy but there not!……….I mean!...'_

'_A squad of trained gerbil commandos!'_

'_Oh it is so brung……….branged!'_

'_Ooh bad grammer, that outta scare him.'_

'_It's a Tidwell 3000!.'_

'_Were proud of you Garfield.'_

'_Garfield?'_

'_Oohh, I'm gonna get a lot of mileage on this one.'_

'_It was a sweet ride while it lasted.'_

'_It's okay BB, we'll build another one.'_

'_Okay that's done with, what about me, I'm dying over here?'_

'_Aaachoo!'_

'_Look, brain freeze!'_

I love him and charish those moments. I couldn't be in a world where we must fight even if it was just for fun. I did not want to fight him. I had to forfeit. I was tired and wanted to rest.

I smiled.

"I give up." I said.

"We've been at it for a while."

"We always used to fight and I don't want to have to again, even if it is just for fun."

"I love you Gar and I want you to win the tournament."

He stared at me.

"I won't let you." He said and shook his head.

"I love, I respect you and your powers."

"I want to fight them head on."

He smiled at me. I just stared. He wanted to fight?

"There's always a brand new day." He said.

"Who knows what could happen?"

"I think that there is something more that life is worth living for."

I kept staring. I looked from side to side with my eyes thinking. I looked him in the eyes. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said.

My eyes widened. They glowed white and I threw some machinery at him. He dodged to the side. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and charged me.

I jumped into the air and landed on his back. I struggled to keep my balance. He stopped and turned into a velociraptor. I put my hands put and blocked him like the time when I switched bodies with Starfire.

This wasn't the hardest physical battle but it was mentally. This time it was for fun though. Or was it? I had been searching for someone who loved me and it turned out to be the prankster. The one that I had always had quarrels with.

I love him and he loves me back. I respect his powers and him as he does me and my own.

This battle wasn't over by a long shot. It was the beginning and I was ready foe it. Nothing had changed, that was me lying to myself.

'You can do it Rae!' Chanted Happy.

'It's all yours.' Supported Bravery.

'This doesn't change anything.' Reassured Knowledge.

'This is it.' Squeeled Lust.

I stood there ready.

'I can't believe you're fighting him again!' Pouted Love.

'You can't let him win without a fight.' Said Responsibility.

'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!' Said Rage.

I tensed. I grinned. All of my emotions shouted support.

"Don't worry." I said.

"I won't make it easy for him."

(A/N: u like u like? I personally liked it. I liked the memory part. Thanks 4 the reviews. good luck to all of u! Teen Titans 4ever!)


	30. Love Hurts

(A/N: awesome! i dot to chapter 30! i thought it would onlybe like15 chappies! its twice as long! cool.the last battle begins in this chappie. Well kinda does. This will be an extremely short chappie probably.)

(Beast Boy's POV)

She was giving me a run for my money. She had the old "I want to kill you!" face on. That is my worst nightmare. That and Blizzard hating me. We used to be best buds. I don't know what happened.

One day his spirit seemed to just break. He used to be happier. Now he is more like Raven then Raven is. Wish he were happier. I used to tell him jokes and prank him. I did it to cheer him up. Now were even more distant.

How can cheer him up? I miss the old Blizzard. I miss Calvin Logan. I miss my cousin. He was my best bud. Now he's just another regular teammate.

Raven attacked with a furious onslaught. I wanted to fight her. Give her confidence. She used to kick my butt all the time. I don't know if she still could. Chances are that she can. Her temper and all.

I moved from side to side as she swung at me. I was kinda fearful on the inside but on the outside I kept a serious. If I won this fight then he would be mine. I could show him that I was good.

I had on a serious face. One more serious then I had had for a long time. I kicked Raven hard and she flew into the nearest wall. I slammed my fist into the spot where her head had been.

She rolled around me. I swung at her. She stepped back. She put one hand to her head for a second. She winced. I breathed hard and so did she. We went at it for almost another hour.

We stopped for a second and caught our breathes. Raven collapsed. My eyes widened. Was it a trick. She grinned.

"I just read your mind." She said.

'Uh oh.' I thought.

"Ya, uh oh." She said.

The grin turned into a smirk.

"You want to fight him."

"I'm too tired."

"I want to be consious to watch if I can be."

"Go get him tiger."

She put her hand up and forfeited. I walked over to her. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tiger?" I questioned.

She shrugged. I laughed. I helped her back to the seats. I looked at Blizzard. He looked back blankly. I thought I saw a small grin. I guess I was wrong.

It was going to be tough. He doesn't show mercy during a fight. I got Raven to her seat then walked over to him.

"Fair fight?" I said.

"But of course." He replied.

I put out my hand. He took it and we shook hands.

The next round appeared on the big screen. You obviously know what was on it.

Finals Match:

#10 Blizzard(16) vs #18 Beast Boy(16)

"Please come to the ring contestants."

We walked to the ring. I stood across from him. I stared at him and him back at me. This was it the big battle. I had made it to the finals. I wanted to win and he was in my way.

I looked and for the first in a long time he looked like he recognized me. Blizzard looked like he appreciated me as an opponent. He grinned slightly. He sighed and got into the ready stance. I did too.

"Ready?"

"Set."

"Go!"

And it began.

(A/N: that has to be the shortest chappie ive ever written. Srry it so short. The next chappie will be good. Until next chappie. C ya!)


	31. Cousins

(A/N: srry 4 the recently short chappies. The reason is because im having a hard time finding good ways to describe the battles. Ill do my best to make this an exciting chappie. Plz no flames. Srry. Here it is the last battle.)

I ran at him. Blizzard just stood there. His face was plain and boring. He had on a bored expression. The face of recognition had completely disappeared. He didn't move at all.

I swung at him. He dodged. I kicked and punched faster than I ever had before. He seemed to be frightened for a second. He jabbed and hit me in the face.

I fell backward. I made a small snarl. I changed into a velociraptor. I charged him and closed my jaws. I grabbed the edge of his vest. I pulled and ripped it in half.

I turned back into a human. I held the piece of vest in my hand. I looked at him. He had his hands folded across his chest. I grinned at him and threw the vest to the side. I shrugged.

Blizzard raised an eyebrow and shot me with a wave of water. I hit the wall and fell to the floor. I got up and examined my shirt. It was shredded. Really badly shredded. I took off the rest of the torn garment and was reduced to wearing my muscle shirt.

He put his hand to his mouth the way an old British woman would when something bad happened. I morphed into an elephant and sucked up the remaining water off the floor. I shot it at him. He was busy laughing when the water hit him.

He got soaked. He took the water out of his clothes. Heput the droplets into a little ball. He froze it and threw it at me. The ball exploded.

"That was pointless." I pointed out.

"So is you trying to beat me." He shot back.

He smiled obnoxiously.

He got on an ice disk and flew into the air. He motioned me forward. He didn't look the least bit worried.

(Jinx's POV)

The two of them fought with all they had. Beast Boy jumped at Blizzard and Blizzard defended himself. That Beast Boy was cute but he has nothing on Kid Flash. Blizzard is cute too. Oops getting off topic. Anyway they seemed to fight harder than they had all day.

It was as if they were waiting for this fight. As if they had predicted it.

"Isn't it fun being a good guy?"

I looked at KF. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Yeah." I said.

Kid Flash had made me good. I remembered wheni had fought the other members of the Hive 5. They were real idiots. Kid Flash saved me and I love him. Now I'm here enjoying time with my teammates. I looked down at the battle.

I remembered Kid Wicked, Seemore, Gizmo, Mammoth and the others. Gizo, Mammoth and I were the originals. Seemore was actually nice to me. He was the only one I really felt sorry for. I also remember when all of us nearly gave Doctor Light a heart attack.

I kept getting the growing feeling that all of us would soon have very bad luck.

"Hey kids."

We turned and saw the Doom Patrol.

"It's the Doom Patrol!" Said Kid Flash.

"Awesome!"

"Hey." Said Elastigirl.

They knew the others but not me.

"And who's this?" Asked Negative Man.

"I'm Jinx."

"Nice to meet you." Said Elastigirl.

I shook hands with all of them. The Doom Patrol sat down. Robot Man stood because he was too big for the seats.

"It's already at the finals match." Said Robot Man.

"Beast Boy and Blizzard." I said.

Elastigirl looked at the two boys fighting.

"Garfield and Calvin." Said Mento.

"Calvin." I heard Elastigirl whisper.

(Robin's POV)

From Elastigirl's reaction I figure there must have been something that happened between the Doom Patrol and Blizzard. Beast Boy kicked at Blizzard and he ducked, tripped him, grabbed his ankle and threw into the nearest wall.

The arena changed this time into an aquatic sort of arena. It was a giant thing of water. There was a lump in the middle that was supposed to pass for an island.

Blizzard grinned. He jumped into the water. Beast Boy followed. He turned into a shark and swam at him. Blizzard treaded water. His eyes glowed blue and he moved his hands back and forth.

Beast Boy stopped moving. We all watched. Why wasn't he attacking? It was the pressure and current. Blizzard was controlling the water pressure and the current.

Beast Boy shot into the air and landed on the island. Blizzard floated up until he was standing on top of the water. Beast Boy took a defensive stance. Blizzard ran at him. He swung his fist. Beast Boy ducked. He jabbed Blizzard in the stomach.

He grabbed Blizzard and threw him in to the nearest tree on the island. Blizzard got up and stared at him. Beast Boy grinned. Blizzard glared at him. Blizzard took off his gloves, boots and the remaining part of his vest.

Beast Boy took off the ripped pieces of his shirt, his boots and his gloves. I still can't believe that Blizzard beat me. I thought I had him. Beast Boy also got to the last match. I know for a fact I'm stronger than Beast Boy. There is something about Blizzard. Something not good.

Blizzard got ready and so did Beast Boy.

(Blizzard's POV)

If Beast Boy beat me. Then I might lose the title of the best fighter on the islands. What would I care. If we fought later in an all out winner take all battle then Beast Boy would lose control. I'm already used to it. If I lost my friends it wouldn't matter.

"Are you ready to lose?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, are you ready to start fighting?" I remarked.

He folded his arms across his shoulders.

"The only way you can beat is by cheating." He said confidently.

"I'm smarter than you stronger and better with my powers."

"Smarter, yeah, you've lost it." I said.

"You don't even know how to spell tournament."

"Ya I do!" He shot back.

Of course the people in the audience couldn't hear us.

"Stronger, you think you're stronger than me?" I asked.

"Duh!" H said.

He put his arm in the air the way a body builder does when posing.

"Look at the muscles."

"You've always been the shot, skinny whimp." I said.

"Just because you changed on the outside doesn't mean you have on the inside."

He glared angrily.

"And I really doubt that you have better control over your powers."

"If your so strong then bring it on."

I motioned him forward with my hand. He stood there and glared. He clenched his fist and ran at me. I got ready. He punched me in the face. He walloped on me. When did he get so damn fast?

He seemed faster. He was really angry. I punched and missed. He punched me in the stomach. I doubled over. Ok, I guess he did get a little stronger. I clenched my stomach and gasped for air.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I beat the crap out of him. He was clenching his stomach. I grinned. How was that for strength? He rose to his feet. I kicked at him. He caught my leg. He swung me around and let go. I hit a tree. I morphed into a tiger.

He blasted me with water. I laid on the floor. He was going to blast me again when the arena changed. A pillar rose out of the ground and brought the island into the air. We sood and stared at each other. He had a look of satisfaction. I don't think he even believed I was strong at all.

"I'm strong, you're the weak one." I said.

"When I talk of strength it is not physical." He said.

"It's mental."

"Do you have the strength to fight an ally if they betray or attack you?"

Why did he ask me that of all questions? Of course I could. I have twice before. My muscles tensed and lept at him. He side stepped and I hit the ground. I snarled and lept again. He side stepped and I missed again. How was I supposed to get him? He was too damn fast.

I stopped and swore under my breath. He had on an angry face.

"Are you going to fight or do you want to play tag?" He asked.

I glared at him. I punched. He grabbed my hand and twisted my rist. I stepped back and rubbed my rist. Why couldn't I hit him.

"You're not even worth my time." Blizzard Said.

"How can you even call yourself?"

"You're not worthy of Raven." He said.

Mind you none of the people in the audience could hear what we were talking about.

"You're weak and pathetic."

"I came here for a fight, not to play baby games."

"In a fight Raven would be the one that would have to protect **you.**"

He stared at me with pity in his eyes. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I bent down and tripped him. I grabbed his ankle in mid air and swung him around. I let go and he crashed into a tree.

I morphed into a tiger and clawed the trunk of the tree where his head had been. I turned into a raptor and hit him with my tail. He slid across the ground. I kicked him and he fell below to the water below. He regained his balance and treaded water.

He rose out of the water. He got back up to the island via water stairs he had made. He cracked his knuckles and neck. I smirked at him.

"You wanted a fight?" I said.

I got into a defensive stance and so did he. I stared then grinned.

"That's more like it."

We stood there. Two cousins ready to duke it out for the title of best hero. We were cousins. We were friends. We were teammates……………….We were family.

(A/N: hope u liked it. Well im really happy 4 certain reasons of my own. So ill update soon. Life is good. Well. ttyl. winks. –bbintheblue)


	32. Preparations

(A/N: this chappie will be a little more interesting then the others. Keep in mind that during some parts the battle is still raging on. Plz R&R.)

(Slade's POV)

I stared at the view screen. I watched the two youths fight. I had my hands folded together on my lap.

"So it begins." I said.

I stood up and walked to another view screen. I typed a command and schematics appeared on the screen. It showed a picture of the titans and all their allies. Including my son Jericho, Blizzard and Terra. I glared at the picture of Terra and then at Robin's. I would make sure to get rid of them first.

I looked at one Titan and grinned under my mask. Brother Blood had failed and even the Brotherhood of Evil had. Brother Blood was a brilliant man driven mad by his lust for power. He had turned himself into a mechanical monster from which there is no return.

The Brain had too much over confidence and was a fool. He made a vital mistake. He hadn't made sure that the Titans were all captured. He had paid the price…..A frozen jail under Paris.

"My students are ready." Said a confident voice.

I turned and looked at the now mechanical Brother Blood. I had freed him for my own purposes.

"Is your apprentice ready?" He asked.

"He's not my apprentice." I said.

"Just one of my old students with a dept to pay."

Brother Blood smirked evilly. I stared back at him. Freeing him was a part in my plot that I did not particularly enjoy but his students would be good allies. I stared at the group of villains sitting around.

"You remember our bargain?" He said.

"But of course." I smirked under my mask.

"Jinx and Cyborg are mine." Blood shook his fist.

Earlier Blood had tried to take over my mind. He had failed and I had made him pay. He now is a part of my team. My mind has been strengthened. It was too hard for him to crack.

"They are yours." I agreed.

I turned around. He smirked and walked away, his students following behind. I returned to the screens. There was one Titan that I looked at. I have known them since they were but a child. They were the biggest part of this plan.

Of course I would have to get rid of them once their job is done. They probably knew that so I would have to take them out with precision. I walked over to a table and poured myself some wine. I lifted off my mask and took a sip.

I sat back in my chair.

"Cinderblock." I said.

He came in and stood next to me. I put down my glass.

"Make sure that box is delivered to the Titans West Tower." I said.

Cinderblock picked the box that I had gestured to. He walked out without a word. I smirked under my mask. Soon the Titans would be finished and the Doom Petrol along with them.

I would take out all of earth's heroes. Including Superman, Spiderman, Batman and the whole Justice League. They would all fall. It is my turn and it won't be wasted.

I smiled and laughed.

"Hahaha-hahahahaha-hahahahahahaha!..."

(Kid Flash's POV)

I walked down the ail. The fight was heating up and I wanted to get a better look. Blizzard seemed to be a little out of it. He had an almost lifeless look on his face. It was emotionless.

Beast Boy's was full of vigor and he was having a huge adrenalin rush. I smiled and washed. This was exciting. He seemed to move better without his jump suit on. Beast Boy was on the offense and Blizzard couldn't get out of the defense.

Blizzard was trying but he seemed bored at the same time. He glanced at the crowd and his eyes widened. I looked and saw a man with brown hair and a missing eye sitting in the crowd. He on a brown suit with a blue tie on. He had slightly spiky hair.

The man was grinning. Beast Boy landed a hit on him. The man frowned and put on a stern face. He smirked and tapped the watch on his hand. It was as if this man was important or something. He seemed almost evil.

I ran to where he was. When I got there the man was gone. How had he? I looked from side to side. He was gone. It was as if he had just vanished….

(Slade's POV)

I walked down the street. I got in my car. I took off my brown suit and put on my mask. He had gotten the message and he knew that it was almost time.

I waved to my butler to take off. We drove down the street. I pushed a button on the view screen in front of me. Brother Blood appeared on it.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Get them ready-" I said.

"It's almost time……………."

(A/N: k, srry 4 the extremely short chappie. Its been like wat? 2 weeks. Well anyway there will only be one sequel due to me runnin out of ideas. If u could give me some then I might make one. As for the sequel well that wont come for 1 to 3 weeks after I finish this story. Im workin on a dbz story and im caught up with that so ya. And I might be a slow updater. This chappie is short and it was only ment to make more suspense. Just to get u in the mood. Ttyl. Pl R&R)


	33. Celebrations End

(A/N: ive turned from the fastest to the slowest updater. hangs head in shame. Srry. Plz R&R.)

(Raven's POV)

I watched as the two relatives pounded the crap out of each other. The crowd proceeded to yell and shout like idiots. I rolled my eyes. The match was taking a little too long and most of the titans were off getting food.

Both of the boys were exhausted by now and didn't have much fight left. Beast Boy looked like he was still into the fight but Blizzard seemed like he had his thoughts elsewhere.

Blizzard kicked at Beast Boy, but BB dodged, tripped him and pushed him to the ground. It almost looked like Blizzard wasn't even trying to get up. Beast Boy transformed into a velociraptor and put his jaws around Blizzard's neck.

The crowd just stared. Nobody was cheering. No one had even thought that either of them could be beaten by such an easy move. The announcer realized the match was over and announced the winner.

"AND BEAST BOY IS OUR GRAND CHAMPION!" He yelled.

The crowd cheered even louder. Cheering wasn't really my thing………..okay so maybe I jumped up and flew down to Beast Boy………………okay okay so maybe I screamed a little……..but that's all!

Beast Boy helped Blizzard up. The town held a big party and we had another big one at the tower.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I had beaten Blizzard and was the grand champion. The best young super hero. It seemed to bug Superboy, Robin and Cyborg a little but they still celebrated.

The one person that seemed to just disappear after the beginning of the party was Blizzard.

'He's probably doing something else.' I thought.

I escaped the party and went to go look for him. His room was empty, well, actually I looked in there out of curiosity, he doesn't let anyone in there or in that other room.

Most of us were going to sleep now except for my team, Titans East , and Superboy. I walked down the corridor the next morning. The alarm sounded. I turned and ran back to the main room. Robin had a worried look on his face. Starfire held Silky close to her.

(A/N: okay everyone I forgot to mention something. When blizz left, he took all his belongings too, okay? Okay)

He looked towards the computer screen. I did too. I stared wide eyed. The other titans came in too. Some of them had heard about Slade but had never seen him.

"Hello Titans." He looked at all of us with his one eye.

"It looks like you have been expanding." He pointed out.

He paused for a minute then continued.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" He continued.

"I'm sorry to break up this celebration but I have something to show you."

"This is a secure line, how did you get it?" Asked Jinx.

Slade must have been smirking.

"I know everything about all of you, your weaknesses, your towers, your height, age and weight." He said confidently.

We all glared at him.

"Oh, and of course I have a man on the inside." He said.

We looked at Terra but her face was of sheer terror.

"Oh please, I said a _man_ not a _woman_ and she was the one who pushed me into the lava." He said annoyed.

We all looked back.

"I have something special to show you." Slade said again.

The view screen changed and showed the Titans Tower and the Titans East Tower. We looked at the screen. The Titans East Tower began to glow orange in the middle then got brighter, the same thing happened to ours. They both glowed bright orange. Then they exploded. Our eyes widened.

Starfire gasped. Robin fell to the ground, I held Raven and Cyborg clenched his fist. The other stared in horror and anger. Slade's face appeared again.

"But, but how?" Muttered Robin.

"We had the best technology." Said Cyborg.

"There was no way someone could get in there."

"Like I said before, I have a man on the inside." Said Slade.

"He disabled all of your equipment and gave me the codes."

"He's been right under your noses." Slade continued.

"Who is he!" Demanded Robin.

Slade looked towards one side of the room.

"Me." Said a voice.

We looked over and saw Blizzard.

He had on the same type of suit Robin had worn when he was working for Slade. There was one difference, he had on an orange and black mask that covered only his nose and mouth. His eyes, forehead and hair were all still visable.

(A/N: I might post a pic I made of him on my website, ill tell u if do.)

I let go of Raven and stared at the ground.

"I'm Slade's apprentice." He confirmed.

Slade seemed to be surprised for a second then gave Blizzard an excepting look. Blizzard nodded at him. Blizzard's eyes were glazed and looked almost lifeless. The color from them was faded and not very clear.

"Well, tah tah for now titans." Said Slade and he disappeared.

We all looked toward Blizzard. He took out a remote and pushed a button. The training course went up in flames. He blew through his nose the way a bull might. He looked almost bored.

"Tah tah for now." He said in an intimidating way.

He took out another remote and pushed another button. This time the glass window behind him shattered. He put his arms out and fell backwards. We ran over to the window and saw him land on his B-board.

He flew off.

Nobody said much after that…………

(Raven's POV)

"Do you know where Beast Boy is?" I asked.

"We should leave him alone." Suggested Cyborg.

Robin pounded his fist on the kitchen counter.

"Both towers, gone." He muttered

"This is the only one left."

"I can not believe that Blizzard has betrayed us." Said Starfire.

"I thought that he was our friend." She whimpered.

"So did we Star." I said.

"You know what we have to do." Said Robin.

He looked up.

"He's a criminal and like all criminals, we have to take him down…………."

(A/N: okay I know it wasn't so long but I thought it was pretty good. I am goin to submit 1 to 2 chappies about ten twenty minutes after this one (maybe) so stay tuned. Plz R&R.)


	34. Slipped Away

(A/N: ya, I no. way later then ten or twenty mins. Really srry. Its been like a month. I always do this. I always say something then I do the other then I have to appologise. This is the last chappie. This will be a bit different. The 2nd song fic. Plz R&R)

_**Over the Pacific Ocean**_

(3rd Person POV)

_Na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na_

Blizzard flew silent over the ocean. He had no friends or family. He had made a decision, made it five years ago. When he left the Doom Patrol to partner with Slade Wilson he had made a decision. He sat cross-legged on hi board as he flew over the Pacific heading east towards San Fernando Valley in Los Angeles. He closed his eyes.

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

He didn't speak a word. Not a sound or a sign of emotion. He opened his eyes and pulled out a yellow Teen Titans communicator. He held it over the water. His grip loosened then tightened again. He looked at it. He looked at it for a while then silently put it back on his utility belt.

_The day_

_You_

_Slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

"Two years", he said to himself, "we'll meet again in only two years."

He folded his arms across his chest and thought of the future.

_I wish I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day_

_You_

_Slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it _

_Happened you passed by_

_And now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_**In the Titans West Tower**_

_The day_

_You _

_Slipped away_

_Was the day_

Beast Boy walked over to the window. He looked out at the ocean. Some celebration this had been, another betrayal. Slade was back and their homes were gone. Now all the titans had to sleep in one tower. He sighed.

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

"Why?" He muttered.

_Na na_

_Na na na _

_Na na _

_I miss you_

_THE END_

(A/N: well that's the last chappie. It was ok. It was different and ill try to post the sequel soon. Ttyl. Plz R&R)


End file.
